Vivre n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets
by telle17
Summary: Un deuil qui refuse de se construire. Un homme qui se laisse sombrer. Une enfant perdue qui pourrait bien l'en empêcher. Sequelle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas mon fandom habituel, mais l'idée me travaillait depuis... depuis que j'avais regardé le dernier épisode, en fait ^^ je voulais juste finir correctement la fic avant de commencer à publier...

C'est aussi ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Puisque j'ai déjà tout écrit, vous êtes assurés d'avoir la fin. Je pense publier toutes les semaines, histoire d'avoir vos réactions au fur et à mesure et éventuellement retoucher ce que vous me signalez. Il y aura 11 chapitres, assez courts selon mon opinion... Si vous insistez, on pourra en fusionner quelques uns =p

Pour indication, le premier chapitre peut sembler très lourd. Ils ne seront pas tous comme ça !

Oh, et, aussi, dans mon esprit, l'histoire se déroule sur l'ensemble de la saison pluvieuse au Togo, ce qui, selon mes recherches, nous place initialement début mai pour finir début septembre. Les dates seront de toutes façons précisées... Plus ou moins.

_Disclaimer : Je pense qu'on pourra tous se rendre compte que si ces splendides personnages étaient à moi, la série n'aurait _certainement_ pas fini comme ça._

_Résumé : Un deuil qui refuse de se construire. Un homme qui se laisse sombrer._

_Une enfant perdue qui pourrait bien l'en empêcher._

_Sequelle._

* * *

Bill fixa la tombe qu'il venait de construire, les larmes aux yeux. Il essuya d'un geste de la main la sueur qui roulait sur son front : il avait travaillé sans s'arrêter, persuadé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de voir le visage aimé disparaître sous les pierres. Certain qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter que le corps ne soit ne serait-ce qu'effleuré par le soleil ou les charognards. Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter...

Il eut un rire sans joie, sans joie comme tout ce que serait sa vie à présent. Il revoyait le dernier soupir de la mourante, son regard émerveillé de la richesse de cette nouvelle planète, ce sourire si lumineux qu'elle avait envoyé aux deux... non, il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne pouvait y penser qu'en tant qu'enfants. Ces enfants qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir avec Laura. Ces enfants qu'il avait choisi de porter.

Ces enfants qu'elle aurait tant aimé avoir.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'il puisse y faire grand chose. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retenir ce qui concernait Laura il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. Lorsque la présidente, en sueur et survêtement au milieu d'un des couloirs du Galactica, lui avait soufflé avec espoir : « Je pense que j'ai gagné le droit de vivre un peu avant de mourir. Et vous aussi. »

Vivre. Comme le mot semblait vide de sens, aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était plus là pour le partager avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'avenir, après tout, jamais d'espoir. Vivre n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs plans.

_From the moment I open my eyes she's in my blood, like cheap wine, bitter and sweet. I will never be free of her, nor do I want to be; for she is what I am. All that is. Shall always be._

* * *

_08 mai :_

La pluie. Pensif, il la contemplait tomber le long des arbres, s'infiltrer jusqu'au moindre petit recoin, apporter avec elle la vie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu de la vraie pluie ? Elle était rare ici, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, puisque l'épisode Nouvelle Caprica était bien le dernier où l'eau s'était abattue ainsi sur lui. Et encore, il n'avait passé que peu de temps sur la planète, trop occupé à frémir de rage sur son vaisseau mort, là haut, en orbite.

Il s'était abrité dans cette cabane encore en construction, sur laquelle il avait tendu une bâche pour protéger le toit encore fragile, mais ne se sentait finalement pas d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'averse.

Hésitant, il s'avança sous l'eau tombante et écarta les bras, la laissant le submerger. Fermant les yeux, il rejeta la tête en arrière et pensa à la voix faible de Laura lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté sa réaction à la mort de ses deux sœurs et de son père.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais de l'eau. Je sais que si la pluie avait été naturelle je l'aurais préférée. Un lavage, peut-être. Un oubli. C'est si paisible, l'eau, si indolent... peut importe ce que vous voulez qu'elle fasse, elle finit toujours par faire autre chose, et ça, quelque soit la manière dont vous vous y prenez. C'est la vie, en quelque sorte. La vie d'un point de vue extérieur et désintéressé._ »

Les larmes vinrent une nouvelle fois, mais il ne s'écroula pas en sanglots incontrôlables comme il l'avait fait si souvent ces dernières semaines. Elles coulaient, simplement, rejoignant dans leur course les gouttes d'eau de pluie, se mêlant à elles... jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi en phase avec le milieu qui l'entourait. Il pleurait, et le produit de _ses_ larmes se mêlait au monde extérieur, à l'essence même de la vie.

Il pleurait, et en pleurant sous l'averse il avait un peu l'impression de se mêler à elle. Sa propre vie, à celle qu'elle avait perdue.

En pleurant sous la pluie, il avait un peu l'impression que le monde de l'autre côté du fleuve existait, et qu'elle y était, avec ses parents et ses sœurs, et ce petit bébé que sa sœur attendait lorsqu'elle avait été tuée, et qu'elle regardait de temps en temps en bas, pour un doux sourire et une esquisse de baiser.

En pleurant sous la pluie, il oubliait ce qu'il était pour se trouver uni au monde.

* * *

« _Salut, M'sieur ! Sacré éclair, hein ?_

Il sursauta en se tournant vers la voix qui avait retenti à quelques mètres. En un dixième de seconde, ses réflexes étaient revenus et il se redressa, en garde, prêt à tout.

La jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la cabane eut un air surpris mais ne se dégonfla pas. Elle reprit en désignant l'extérieur :

-_Dîtes, M'sieur, je voudrais pas déranger, mais avec le temps qu'il fait... vous croyez que je pourrais m'arrêter ici jusqu'à la fin de l'averse ? Mon cheval est trempé et..._

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Adama, dépassé par les événements. Cette jeune fille, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un colon, et qui parlait cette langue étrange...

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'entendant parler. Vous parlez _English_ ? Je suis désolée, poursuivit-elle sur un ton bien plus compréhensible, mais c'est tellement rare de trouver des anglophones par ici... c'est plutôt _French_, comme coin. Rapport à la colonisation, tout ça.

Les yeux exorbités, Bill la fixait sans savoir s'il devait être inquiet ou non. En attendant, la jeune fille était très certainement mentalement atteinte, et il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de brusquer ces gens.

-Entrez, invita-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit en remerciement, et désigna quelque chose derrière elle :

-Auriez-vous un petit hangar, quelque part, un endroit où je puisse mettre mon cheval pour qu'il sèche ? Je le trimbale sous la pluie depuis trois heures, le pauvre, heureusement que je vous ai trouvé !

Pris d'un pressentiment extrême, Bill s'avança dans l'entrée, écartant la jeune fille... Il ne put retenir un glapissement.

Le cheval trempé releva la tête au son. Il eut un ronflement confiant et s'avança doucement, poussant la jeune fille du bout du nez.

-_Oui, bébé, ne t'inquiète pas_, murmura-t-elle en le caressant sur le chanfrein._ Tu vas pouvoir te mettre à l'abri_.

Elle tourna un regard suppliant vers lui et il se tourna vers elle, estomaqué. Mais comment... ? Son sens de la politesse reprit le dessus par réflexe alors qu'il lui lançait :

-Je n'ai rien dans ce goût-là, mais on peut étendre la bâche pour qu'il soit à l'abri devant la maison.

-Ce serait formidable, sourit-elle. Vous comprenez, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il prenne froid.

Bill hocha la tête en décrochant la bâche pour l'attacher à deux poteaux à l'extérieur. Le temps qu'il finisse, la jeune fille avait déchargé le matériel de sa monture. Il étudia attentivement les pièces de cuir luisant, le sac de couchage enroulé, la pièce de tissu qui devait lui servir de tente, le sac de voyage d'où s'échappaient des provisions...

La jeune fille avait un matériel proche de ceux des colons, mais il y avait trop de mystères. Elle l'intriguait.

Elle testa rapidement la solidité d'un des deux poteaux et fit un nœud efficace avec la longe de son cheval, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil qu'il ne tentait pas de se dégager.

Se redressant, elle lui sourit et il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Elle s'arrêta un pas après l'entrée, observant avec curiosité la disposition des meubles, et se retourna avec lui avec un sourire franc.

-Au fait, dit-elle, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Anastasia Simons, enchantée.

Il eut un sourire faux et retourna s'asseoir avec lenteur sur son fauteuil. Après un temps d'hésitation, la jeune fille s'assit à même le sol.

-C'est en construction ? s'enquit-elle en désignant le toit recouvert de la bâche qu'on apercevait au-dessus de leur tête.

Bill hocha la tête.

-Un vieux rêve, dit-il avec un serrement de cœur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, l'air étonnamment compréhensive.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il, un peu brusquement.

Anastasia eut un sourire et commença joyeusement :

-Je suis en deuxième année d'école d'ingénieur à Paris. Il est possible de prendre une année de césure entre la deuxième et la troisième année... je voulais découvrir le monde, sans trop perdre mon chez-moi, alors j'ai choisi le Togo comme destination. On y parle français, je trouve ça fantastique.

-Français ? Paris ? Togo ? Je ne vous suis pas...

Anastasia fronça les sourcils, perturbée.

-Paris. La capitale de la France. Togo, le pays où nous sommes, une ancienne colonie française... Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici, Monsieur ?

-Quelques semaines, murmura-t-il.

-Et... où étiez-vous, avant ça ?

Bill releva un regard choqué vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci le fixait, et il n'aimait pas la lueur au fond de ses yeux.

-Je suis l'Amiral William Adama, se présenta-t-il. Il y a quelques semaines, je luttais contre les Cylons sur leur vaisseau Colonie, et je découvrais cette planète à bord du Battlestar Galactica.

Il y eut un long silence. Bill sentit la peur soudaine de la jeune fille, une peur qui le surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ? murmura-t-elle avec horreur. Vous êtes complètement malade !

-Je ne parle pas de_ France_ et de _Togo _et de je ne sais quoi d'autre, moi, répliqua l'ex-Amiral.

-Mais je parle de quelque chose qui existe ! De quelque chose qui a des milliers d'années ! Je ne parle pas de... de découvrir des planètes, ou je ne sais quoi, alors qu'on ne sait même pas faire une fusée pour aller jusqu'à Jupiter !

Elle se releva et recula jusqu'à la porte, apparemment terrifiée. Elle le croyait fou, comprit-il en un éclair. Elle le croyait fou et il la croyait folle.

Bon commencement de relation, nota-t-il avec ironie.

-Je crois, dit-il avec calme, que nous devrions nous poser et parler de tout ça. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savons de quoi parle l'autre. Voudriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Son ton maîtrisé parut la rassurer un peu. Elle revint au milieu de la pièce, mais ne se rassit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec défiance.

Bill poussa un soupir et comprit qu'il devait commencer.

-Je suis l'Amiral du vaisseau de guerre Battlestar Galactica, dernier Battlestar des Douze Colonies. J'escorte depuis plus de quatre ans les derniers survivants de l'espèce humaine à travers l'univers après que les Douze Colonies ont été détruites par les Cylons, des robots extrêmement perfectionnés créés par l'Homme, dans l'espoir de trouver une nouvelle planète où nous établir. Je suis arrivé ici par un coup de chance extraordinaire, et les analyses de plusieurs jours que nous avons menées sur cette planète nous ont prouvé que la forme de vie la plus proche de nous sur cette planète était une population tribale, apparemment incapable de langage, compatible avec nous sur le plan de l'ADN, ce qui, je dois vous l'avouer, possédait une telle faiblesse de chance de se produire que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait pas un Dieu impliqué là-dedans. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avions vécu trop d'horreurs ces dernières années, trop vu la capacité d'autodestruction de l'Homme, pour tenter de reconstruire notre ancienne civilisation. Nous nous sommes séparés dès notre arrivée et nous tentons aujourd'hui, chacun de notre côté, de construire quelque chose de nouveau. De repartir à zéro, en petites colonies de quelques dizaines de personnes chacune.

Il se rejeta en arrière sur son fauteuil et fixa la jeune fille pétrifiée au milieu de la pièce :

-À vous.

-C'est complètement surréaliste, murmura-t-elle. Petit un, il est impossible qu'une telle coïncidence se produise. Petit deux, je peux vous garantir que les sept milliards d'habitants de cette planète ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus. Petit trois, je veux bien être isolée du monde, ou du moins relativement, mais je pense que l'arrivée d'un vaisseau de l'espace dans notre champ de vision aurait été quelque peu commentée.

-Je vous garantis qu'il y avait au maximum mille humains sur la totalité de cette planète, assura gravement Bill. Si vous me racontiez votre version des faits, je pourrais peut-être comprendre...

-Ma version des faits, ricana la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas une version, _ce sont_ les faits. J'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis née le 23 juin 1991 à Rennes, en France, j'ai vécu dix-huit ans là-bas, puis je suis allée préparer mes concours à Bordeaux. J'ai réussi un concours d'école d'ingénieurs à Paris, où je suis depuis deux ans. Ça, c'est pour mon histoire personnelle. Pour la planète... l'apparition de l'être humain, si on peut l'appeler ainsi -ce n'est pas une apparition mais un enchaînement d'évolutions successives qui amène à un dernier ancêtre commun avec l'espèce la plus proche de nous- est extrêmement difficile à situer, mais les paléoanthropologues estiment que « entre 7 et 3 millions d'années » est suffisamment approximatif pour nous permettre de tomber juste. On date l'apparition de l'écriture à 3500 ans avant Jésus-Christ. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 4 mai 2012, ce qui nous place à peu près au début de la grande saison des pluies. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Bref. Le monde est divisé en 194 pays reconnus par l'ONU, l'Organisation des Nations Unies, créée au lendemain de la 2e Guerre Mondiale pour tenter d'éviter un autre conflit de cette ampleur, ayant depuis changé de nom. Plus de 7 milliards d'habitants répartis sur 5 continents officiels. 5% de la population mondiale se partageant 95% des richesses. Une planète plutôt mal partie dans l'Histoire, si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'y a pas assez de ressources sur toute la planète pour nous permettre de tous survivre, et nous n'allons pas tarder à tout foutre en l'air en consommant plus que nous ne le pouvons. Des questions ?

Bill eut un soupir.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Il y a tant de différences...

-De toutes façons, fit remarquer la jeune fille, ça n'est pas compliqué de voir laquelle des deux histoires est la bonne. Nous sommes au Nord du Togo, à 50 km de la frontière avec le Burkina, à un jour de marche d'une des grandes villes du pays. Dès que possible, on part. On verra bien s'il y a quelque chose là-bas. Je suppose que si vos tribus en étaient au stade pré-langage elles étaient nomades ?

-De ce que j'en ai vu, elles l'étaient, oui.

Anastasia hocha la tête. Il la sentait sûre d'elle, indifférente à ses arguments, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait tenu à lui prouver qu'elle avait raison. Scientifique, certainement. Et un rien altruiste, peut-être.

-Vous êtes dans la science ?

-L'environnement, sourit-elle. La biologie, au départ. Alors, que dîtes-vous de ma proposition ? Vous prenez le risque de me supporter pendant une journée ? Vous vous sentez de marcher ?

-Votre cheval ne peut pas me porter ?

-Je le ménage.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. J'ai... quelque chose, ici, que je ne veux pas laisser.

-Je vous promets que vous reviendrez. On est à 20 km de Dapaong, on peut même faire l'aller-retour dans la journée si vous préférez.

-20 km d'une grande ville et il n'y a pas de signe de la civilisation ?

-C'est ce que j'aime dans ce pays, sourit-elle. On passe de la ville à la savane en quelques mètres, et le mélange donne une vivacité qu'on est en train de perdre, en France.

Bill ne releva pas. Il avait vu tellement d'aberrations, au cours de leur voyage... tellement de coïncidences qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Tellement de croyances qu'il ne pensait pas avoir et qui les avaient sauvés. Une de plus ? Pourquoi pas ? Oui, mais si elle avait raison... après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, pour lui ? Il construirait sa cabane, qu'il y ait un monde développé ou pas. Les autres choisiraient peut-être de le rejoindre, même s'ils n'en avaient rien vu en étudiant la planète, mais lui n'avait que faire de ce qu'il y avait réellement sur cette planète.

Il voulait juste construire la cabane de Laura, et puis s'allonger et la rejoindre. Réaliser son projet, celui qu'il s'était approprié comme un symbole qu'ils auraient pu être heureux, et puis la rejoindre. Tellement d'aberrations, pourquoi celle qu'elle lui avait racontée, à propos du bateau, l'autre côté du fleuve, pourquoi cet idéal-là n'aurait-il pas le droit d'exister, lui aussi ?

-D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et il s'étonna pour la première fois de la facilité avec laquelle le geste lui venait. Ils avaient tant souffert, ces dernières années, que tous les membres de la flotte souriaient moins facilement. Ils étaient plus durs, moins prompts à croire à la vie. Pas comme elle. Elle n'avait pas perdu le sourire depuis son arrivée, le laissant simplement s'agrandir de temps en temps, même lorsqu'elle avait dressé un portrait si sombre de sa planète.

L'innocence. Il avait oublié, avec l'habitude, ce à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

Laura aurait aimé cette jeune fille. Sa candeur, son optimisme, sa vivacité. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec elle, argumenter joyeusement. Il le sentait, Anastasia était intelligente. Sa réflexion ne manquait certainement pas de profondeur, et la présidente aurait adoré ça.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sous le regard interloqué de l'arrivante qui se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'ex-Amiral :

-Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura-t-il. Vous croyez qu'on a le temps de faire le voyage aujourd'hui ?

Elle secoua la tête :

-Je ne pense pas. Le jour commence déjà à tomber, et je n'aime pas marcher en pleine nuit... la pluie n'arrange rien, mais je doute qu'elle nous laisse du répit d'ici à fin septembre, alors...

-Septembre ?

-Le neuvième mois de l'année, qui compte 365 jours 3 ans sur quatre, et 366 la 4e. Rapport au temps qu'on met à faire le tour du Soleil, qui dure en fait 365 jours et 6 heures. Il y a 24 heures par jour, et 60 minutes dans une heure, et 60 secondes dans une minute. Et de 28 à 31 jours dans un mois.

-Étonnamment semblable à notre système.

-Tout comme nos distances, si j'ai bien interprété votre manque de réaction quand j'ai parlé des km qui nous séparaient de Dapaong. Et notre langue. Vous parlez un anglais certes un peu étrange pour moi, mais je ne maîtrise pas assez la langue pour savoir si un dialecte ne correspond pas au vôtre. Vous devez admettre que les coïncidences s'accumulent avec si peu de chances à chaque fois que...

-Je sais, coupa-t-il. Nous avons cessé de tenter de comprendre ceci il y a des lustres, sourit-il. Il y a eu trop de coïncidences qui sont arrivées, mais finalement elles nous ont menés à cette planète et... et c'est ça qui compte, balbutia-t-il.

Il avait failli dire « et c'est ça qui comptait, donner à Laura le droit de poser les pieds sur la Terre avant sa mort ». Et il ne comprenait même pas ce qui l'avait retenu au dernier moment de parler d'elle. La peur d'avoir à s'expliquer, sûrement. La peur de devoir encore parler d'elle, encore retourner le couteau de son absence dans la plaie que son départ avait laissé dans son cœur.

Anastasia hocha la tête avec lenteur. Elle eut un petit sourire en se laissant glisser au sol et lança :

-Remarquez, la vie et l'évolution sont une telle suite de hasards qui avaient des chances si faibles de se produire que... quelques uns de plus ou de moins tout à la fin de la chaîne, par rapport au miracle qui a mené à la première cellule, c'est de la _gnognotte_.

Bill eut un vague sourire en entendant la jeune fille lancer un mot qui lui était inconnu. Encore un autre point étrange.

-Combien de temps va-t-on avoir ce temps ? s'enquit-il en désignant le toit.

-Quatre mois, grimaça Anastasia. Avec le changement climatique, les durées ont tendance à varier, mais... généralement, c'est quatre mois.

La jeune fille s'enferma dans un silence pensif, contemplant le vieil homme dans son fauteuil. Tout en lui respirait la tristesse, et il ne paraissait pas fou pour deux sous. Au contraire, il était si profondément touché par ce qu'il racontait que son discours était criant de vérité.

Si on exceptait le fait que ça n'était pas _possible_. Une évolution si semblable à la leur sur une autre planète ? Cela signifiait une histoire de planète _absolument_ identique, et même si on mettait ça de côté, les similitudes de langue et de systèmes fondamentaux -des systèmes qui ne dataient pour la plupart que du XVIIIe siècle, voire même plus tard- ne pouvaient être justifiées.

En imaginant que le vieil homme disait vrai, il fallait envisager un départ de la planète si proche dans le temps que c'en était aberrant. Plus on se rapprochait de son époque, plus on savait exactement ce que les hommes avaient fait, et ils n'étaient certes pas capables de construire des vaisseaux spatiaux pour partir à l'assaut d'une planète où des humains pourraient vivre. La théorie d'une communauté isolée depuis des milliers d'années et composée uniquement des plus grands cerveaux de l'Humanité, lui donnant une avance technique de centaines de générations ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Il était beaucoup plus logique que celui qui se présentait comme Amiral soit totalement fou.

Elle eut un fin sourire. Voilà une rencontre qu'elle n'aurait certes pas faite en restant en France !

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? s'activa-t-elle soudain. J'ai des réserves, pour la nourriture. Je vais monter ma tente dehors, dîtes-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide, lança-t-elle en sortant sans attendre de réponse.

Jetant un coup d'œil au dehors, tentant d'empêcher son cœur de faire un bond en croisant le regard du cheval attaché à l'extérieur -quatre ans qu'il n'en avait pas vu un seul, la rencontre était plutôt perturbante-, il comprit qu'elle s'était précipitée en apercevant qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Une brève accalmie, s'il avait bien compris, mais elle n'avait pas tort.

Il retourna s'asseoir avec lenteur.

* * *

_Voilà, je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire par « lourd ». Je tiens à préciser que ces deux personnages viennent de mondes a priori complètement différents : ils ne connaissent strictement rien de l'autre. Pour moi, Bill est aussi très marqué par tout ce qu'il a traversé, et poser ça, l'expliquer en quelques phrases, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire._

_Quant à Anastasia, c'est une scientifique passionnée : comment envisager une réponse moins que globale face à la requête de Bill ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! Un chapitre un peu plus court que ce qui est à venir, et qui met un peu les dynamiques de la fic en place ;)

Une nouvelle fois, rien ne m'appartient, etc.

Bonne lecture, et merci à Ishay Roslin pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touchée! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera quelques idées de la suite de la fic :)

* * *

_Jetant un coup d'œil au dehors, tentant d'empêcher son cœur de faire un bond en croisant le regard du cheval attaché à l'extérieur -quatre ans qu'il n'en avait pas vu un seul, la rencontre était plutôt perturbante-, il comprit qu'elle s'était précipitée en apercevant qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Une brève accalmie, s'il avait bien compris, mais elle n'avait pas tort._

_Il retourna s'asseoir avec lenteur._

* * *

Elle le trouva là, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Il sentit la curiosité de son regard et releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux. Elle les avait bleus, d'un bleu très clair, lumineux. Un cercle d'or autour de l'iris accentuait cet aspect, et l'espace d'un instant ils virèrent à un vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... il ferma les yeux.

« Vous étiez d'accord ?

Il sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Toute l'histoire de lâcher la technologie, là, ajouta-t-elle. Tout recommencer au début. Vous étiez d'accord avec ça ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

Elle l'étudiait, comprit-il en un éclair. La jeune fille ne le croyait toujours pas, mais elle entrait dans son jeu pour voir à quel point son « délire » était poussé.

-Je n'étais ni pour, ni contre, laissa-t-il tomber. Je n'en pouvais simplement plus. J'avais besoin de me poser.

-Et d'oublier un temps les épaulettes d'Amiral... c'est quoi, ça ? Le plus haut rang dans la Marine, non ?

-J'étais effectivement l'officier le plus gradé de la flotte.

-Et vous croyez que c'est le genre de choses qu'on peut un jour mettre de côté ?

Il croisa à nouveau son regard. L'aspect calculateur qu'il y lut le convainquit de sa théorie d'un peu plus tôt.

-On dit généralement qu'un officier ne quitte jamais vraiment l'armée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Amiral sans flotte, Mademoiselle, selon vous ? Je n'ai pas quitté l'armée. Si j'avais eu le choix, les Dieux savent que je serais toujours quelque part au-dessus de votre tête, ou très certainement mort. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. L'Humanité a eu besoin de moi, et finalement c'est l'armée qui m'a quitté.

-C'est rare qu'on entende des histoires qui se terminent dans ce sens-là.

-Oui, plutôt. Les 600 personnes qui servaient avec moi sur le Battlestar Galactica ont dû changer la donne, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-600 ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Sur les millions de personnes qui ont dû mourir sur les champs de bataille au cours de l'Histoire ? Il y a eu des guerres depuis que l'Homme est Homme, Monsieur, et des armées depuis à peu près autant de temps, et des chefs pour ces armées avant même qu'on appelle ça des armées. Je doute que vos hommes fassent la différence.

Bill ne répondit pas. L'incongruité de la conversation était frappante. Un vieil homme en deuil d'un monde, et une jeune fille qui déclarait en connaître un autre... quelle rencontre !

Un réflexe bien installé le poussa à se lever avant même de réfléchir. Simons lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, et il marmonna :

-J'ai des choses à faire. Faîtes comme chez vous.

Il était parti avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'idée de lui demander des explications.

* * *

Il se redressa en arrivant en vue de la petite cabane qui se tenait, étrangement rassurante, au bord du lac. La silhouette assise au bord de l'eau et la sombre masse de sa monture derrière elle tranchaient singulièrement sur ce décor, inhabituelles, mais, comme le reste, elles paraissaient si paisibles qu'on n'aurait pu vraiment leur faire le reproche de leur présence. Rapidement, il essuya ses joues -il pleurait toujours sur le chemin du retour-, motivé par une espèce de pudeur qui l'étonna, toute disparue qu'elle avait été ces dernières semaines.

Non.

Pas ces dernières semaines.

Ces derniers mois.

* * *

Pensif, il se retourna encore une fois dans le noir. Étrange, que cette nouvelle dont il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre l'empêche finalement de dormir, contrairement à la jeune fille qui avait bien plus à perdre mais dont il entendait le souffle régulier à l'extérieur, lorsque la pluie cessait pour quelques minutes.

En quoi le fait que d'autres êtres humains soient finalement si proches de ce qu'ils avaient été quatre ans auparavant changeait quoique ce soit à sa situation ?

Il posait la question, mais il avait déjà la réponse. Il se connaissait. Si des hommes se trouvaient, ici et maintenant, sur le point de faire la même erreur que celle de ses compatriotes quelques générations auparavant, il ne pourrait pas rester à l'écart. Il ne pourrait que se mêler de l'affaire, tenter de les avertir. Parce qu'il était profondément humain, et qu'il ne voulait pas que la souffrance de cette histoire se répète encore et encore comme dans les prédictions macabres de Léoben.

La jeune fille, elle, ne savait pas où son monde, s'il existait, se rendait. Enfin, apparemment, elle était critique, mais pas sur le point qui gênait Bill. Les problèmes environnementaux, ils en avaient souffert, aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils inventent des robots pour inventer des solutions à leur place.

Après réflexion, c'était peut-être bien là qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Peut-être que le seul moyen de s'en sortir aurait été, plutôt que de rejeter les responsabilités sur une machine, que les humains réparent eux-mêmes leurs erreurs.

Une capacité dont ils semblaient singulièrement dépourvus.

* * *

_09 mai :_

Anastasia se retourna vers lui avec un sourire victorieux. Elle se sentait libre, libre et vivante comme chaque fois qu'elle effectuait une marche dans ce pays merveilleux. Libre et vivante comme elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'être en France. L'esprit vacances, peut-être tout simplement. Ou une force plus profonde, un grondement de cœur qui n'aurait attendu que son arrivée pour se mettre à battre à l'unisson avec ses pas.

Elle observa le vieil homme la suivre tranquillement. Il n'avait pas de difficultés à effectuer l'effort, elle caracolait simplement plutôt vite, suivant le pas rapide de sa monture. Il prenait son temps, et elle sentait qu'il aurait pu continuer à marcher ainsi pendant des jours.

Mine de rien, son entraînement correspondait à ses dires.

Un trait de douleur se ficha dans son cœur à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à détruire ses convictions.

Le vieil homme avait l'air si paisible, lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée jusqu'à sa porte. Bien sûr, il y avait ces larmes de temps en temps, et cette tristesse qu'il dégageait en permanence... un deuil, très certainement. La vérité serait-elle pour autant un bénéfice ?

Anastasia était une scientifique. Elle avait appris, lors de ses études, à rechercher, toujours, la faille d'un raisonnement, l'honnêteté intellectuelle à tous prix.

Parce que le mensonge coûtait toujours plus, au final. Le mensonge se comptait en vies humaines, là où l'honnêteté empêchait de perdre du temps sur une piste vaine. Elle en avait fait un principe qui guidait chacun de ses pas, un principe qu'elle comptait ne jamais trahir. L'Histoire était pleine d'exemples d'hommes qui avaient voulu accéder à la célébrité et dont les erreurs avaient éclaboussé jusqu'aux âmes les plus innocentes.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le vieil homme lui avait servi son histoire abracadabrante sur un peuple humain venu de millions d'années lumières, son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers celui qui l'accompagnait. Il portait un étrange vêtement, un débardeur resserré au niveau de la poitrine sur un marcel long. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette coupe auparavant, mais devait reconnaître qu'elle était bien pratique pour la marche... et, pour ce qu'elle en savait, pour dégainer une arme.

L'homme ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'observait. Il continua d'avancer d'un pas déterminé, apparemment lui aussi désireux de prouver son point de vue. La vision la rassura, et elle s'empressa de reprendre l'avance qu'elle avait perdue. Son cheval s'ébroua brusquement, la faisant sourire.

-_T'en as déjà marre ?_ s'étonna-t-elle. _T'inquiète pas, cette nuit on dort en ville. Dix kilomètres et tu es rendu !_

Elle flattait son encolure lorsque la voix d'Adama lui parvint.

-C'est le vôtre ?

-Je l'ai loué, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas les moyens matériels ou même le niveau pour en avoir un chez moi... mais cette brave monture me suit sans rechigner depuis un mois et demi, alors on s'est rapprochés, plaisanta-t-elle ensuite.

Adama la rattrapa et eut un drôle de sourire en caressant l'équidé.

-Cela fait bien cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu de cheval... murmura-t-il, le regard lointain.

La jeune fille ne releva pas et préféra désigner l'horizon :

-Dapaong est dans cette direction, à à peine dix kilomètres. Allons-y, on devrait pouvoir arriver avant une heure de l'après-midi.

* * *

Bill jetait des coups d'œil fréquents derrière lui. À cette heure-ci, il aurait dû être en train de partir en direction de la tombe, comme d'habitude, et pourtant il était là, à des kilomètres de la cabane, suivant une jeune fille dont le pas conquérant avait perdu de sa superbe au cours des dernières minutes.

Elle n'avait pas d'appareil lui permettant de se guider par la technologie, lui avait-elle expliqué. Elle avait tenu à se débrouiller seule, avec ses cartes et sa boussole.

Selon ses calculs, ils auraient dû arriver aux limites de la ville près d'un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Autour d'eux, la plaine ne s'interrompait que pour laisser place à des collines dont la hauteur était trop faible pour cacher l'activité d'une ville entière. Même si la scientifique s'était légèrement trompée de direction, ils aurait dû être capables de voir des signes d'urbanisme. Ils n'avaient pas croisé une route, pas un être humain, en venant.

Simons avançait de manière frénétique, à présent. Elle jetait des coups d'œil de tous côtés, et Bill comprit qu'elle commençait à paniquer lorsqu'elle sortit une paire de jumelles d'une des sacoches que portait le cheval pour scanner les environs.

Son cœur se serra encore plus quand elle laissa tomber l'objet à ses pieds et souffla, détruite :

« Il n'y a pas de ville... »


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey hey ! Un peu de retard désolée, et pas vraiment d'excuses puisque ça y est... j'ai fini mes exams ! Enfin la partie qui me dérangeait vraiment ^^ En attendant c'est l'été, j'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous, et même si vous n'êtes pas en vacances, prenez le temps de lever les yeux vers le ciel de temps en temps ;)_

_Chapitre un peu court (et en plus je suis en retard, rhô c'est pas bien), plus pour préparer la suite :) _

_Merci encore à _Ishay Roslin _pour sa délicieuse review :D oui, désolée, pas de Laura physiquement présente, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est dans les personnages, c'est vraiment une histoire entre eux trois ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Son cœur se serra encore plus quand elle laissa tomber l'objet à ses pieds et souffla, détruite :_

_« Il n'y a pas de ville... »_

* * *

_10 mai :_

Le regard dans le vide, Anastasia ramassa un autre caillou et le jeta dans le lac.

Adama n'hésita que peu avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il observa le paysage quelques minutes, appréciant la quiétude de l'endroit, puis se décida à parler.

« Ça va mieux ?

Elle eut un sourire amer.

-Je vous dirais bien que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je traverse, mais ce serait faux. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un moment où ça a cessé d'aller mal pour vous ?

-Cessé, non. Mais la douleur passe. On trouve ce qu'on peut pour survivre. L'Homme possède une ténacité étonnante, vous savez.

Elle laissa échapper un rire dubitatif, et ramassa un autre caillou qu'elle porta à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Quel gâchis, murmura-t-elle. Vous savez, Monsieur Adama, je suis capable de tout vous dire sur ce caillou. Étude macroscopique, microscopique, chimique, caractéristiques physiques, pétrologie. Je peux tout vous dire sur ce caillou, et sur bien d'autres choses, parce que j'ai passé deux ans de ma vie à ne faire que ça. Apprendre, comprendre, 16 heures par jour chaque jour pendant deux ans. C'était passionnant, c'était dur, ça devenait parfois insupportable, mais nous avons toujours tenu le coup parce qu'il y avait tellement... tellement qui nous attendait après ça. Des responsabilités, des emplois, le bonheur de prendre conscience que nous serions actifs dans ce qu'il se passerait tout autour du monde. Nous devions être des aigles, Monsieur Adama, des aigles qui auraient survolé l'existence en profitant de chaque détail, en en comprenant chaque étape. Quel sentiment formidable... et maintenant, à quoi cela a-t-il servi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir la forme des cristaux qui pourraient être dans cette roche, ou les propriétés d'un sous-espace vectoriel, ou comment faire un dosage RedOx, ou le mécanisme proche du miracle qui amène vos cellules à la biosynthèse d'ATP, ou même à quel point tout cela est lié. Vous ne le savez pas mais, surtout, cela ne vous sert à rien.

-Vous aviez de bien grandes ambitions, Mlle Simons.

-On m'avait appris à le faire, Monsieur. D'où je viens, les gens ayant reçu ma formation sont primordiaux. Vitaux. Ici, je ne sers à rien.

-C'est dons ça qui vous chagrine ?

Elle eut un sourire ironique en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-C'est l'inutilité de toutes les informations qui ont défilé dans ma tête au moment même où j'ai regardé ce que vous considérez comme une vulgaire pierre qui m'a frappée, Monsieur. Mais j'étais heureuse, là-bas, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il y a bien d'autres choses qui me... chagrinent, en ce moment.

Elle se tut et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle s'était assise sur un petit promontoire à quelques mètres de la cabane, un ou deux mètres au-dessus de l'eau, droit vers l'Est. Adama ne put s'empêcher de relever la détail : la jeune fille restait tournée vers le soleil levant... elle n'était pas près de baisser les bras.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Son regard retomba sur Anastasia, qui avait pris un air sérieux.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour survivre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Eh bien... il hésita. La vengeance, tout d'abord. Je voulais repartir en guerre, me battre contre ceux qui avaient détruit mon monde. Et puis nous sommes tombés sur la flotte civile, et il a fallu empêcher l'espèce humaine de s'éteindre, lui trouver un but. Une nouvelle planète... il eut une exclamation ironique. Je n'y croyais pas. Mais j'étais un symbole, celui qui devait savoir où elle se trouvait, et je devais jouer mon rôle. Alors j'ai tenu bon.

Il se tut, repensant douloureusement à sa dernière raison de vivre.

-Et ensuite ?

Il sursauta et se retourna vers Anastasia. Celle-ci avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et le fixait. Devant son air surpris, elle ajouta :

-Vous l'avez trouvée, votre planète. Et pourtant vous êtes toujours là, sans personne qui vous demande de vivre. J'en déduis que vous avez depuis trouvé une autre raison de le faire.

Adama ne répondit pas immédiatement, et elle ajouta doucement :

-Est-ce que c'est lié à cette personne que vous pleurez si souvent ? Celle qui assombrit tant votre regard ?

À nouveau, il lui adressa un regard surpris. Elle sourit doucement et contempla le caillou qu'elle n'avait pas lâché :

-Je suis une scientifique, Monsieur Adama. J'observe. Avec toutes les conséquences que ça implique.

Il soupira en ramassant à son tour un caillou à ses pieds.

-Vous pouvez vraiment dire tout ce qui compose cette bête pierre ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

La jeune fille eut un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux en assentiment, puis leva un bras vers l'extrémité Nord du lac :

-Elle vient de cette direction, du moins dans son histoire récente, et ne la traitez plus jamais de bête pierre, elle vous surplombe de ses milliards d'années d'histoire. Croyez-moi, elle a vu des paysages qui ne seront jamais accessibles à l'Homme, et elle nous en raconte de même. Tout commence...

* * *

Bill se releva et s'étira.

« Et bien, ce fut une bien belle histoire, Mademoiselle Simons. Je vous en remercie. Il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et ajouta avec un sourire moqueur : Et je vous promets de ne plus jamais traiter les roches de cette rive de « bêtes pierres ».

Elle sourit aussi et reprit moqueusement :

-Et encore, ce sont les plus simples. Je ne vous ai pas raconté l'aventure des roches métamorphiques...

-Ce sera pour demain, si vous le voulez bien, offrit Adama. J'ai des travaux à continuer.

Il se détourna mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix claire d'Anastasia lui parvint :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit et elle se justifia :

-Je me sens un peu mal, là, à profiter de votre accueil sans rien donner en retour.

-Vous campez sur des terres qui ne sont pas miennes, répondit tranquillement l'ex-amiral. Vous ne me devez rien.

-Je me doute bien que vous comptiez rester seul sur cette planète, Monsieur Adama, et pas prendre en charge une gamine débarquée là par la force des choses. Ma présence n'était certainement pas prévue dans vos plans, et pourtant vous me supportez. Je peux bien tenter de vous aider comme je le peux.

Bill l'observa un long moment, pensif.

-Vous m'avez bien dit que vous aviez quelques notions en géologie, non ? finit-il par laisser tomber.

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire.

-Moi qui pensais que ma jolie histoire de tout à l'heure avait suffi à vous convaincre... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-J'ai un muret, que je voudrais faire tenir autour d'un champ. Ces animaux hauts sur pattes passent leur temps à venir piétiner ce que je tente de bêcher, et je dois vous avouer que le muret en question n'est pas pour les arrêter...

-On est dans le territoire des Cob, vous devez parler d'eux. Grosses bestioles, hein ? Pas capables de sauter plus d'un mètre cinquante. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Montrez-moi juste le champ et la surface exacte que vous voulez couvrir.

Il sourit à l'air sérieux qu'avait pris la jeune fille. Elle étudiait déjà le problème, cherchant à optimiser ses efforts en fonction de ses ressources.

Il venait de trouver sa raison.

* * *

« Mlle Simons ?

Elle se redressa et s'étira en grimaçant sous le soleil qui brillait de nouveau avec force. Portant une main en visière à son front, elle eut un sourire pour le vieil homme qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de son début de mur de protection.

-J'aurai fini dans une semaine, je pense, dit-elle avec entrain. Il faudrait que je rajoute quelques petits aménagements qui me sont venus à l'esprit pendant que je travaillais, mais le gros du travail devrait être terminé alors.

-Vous êtes sacrément efficace, apprécia Bill en passant une main sur un des poteaux de l'entrée.

Anastasia éclata de rire.

-Et à quoi voyez-vous ça ? Monsieur Adama, je n'ai encore rien fait ! Ces deux premiers poteaux ne sont pas destinés à rester, tout ce que vous pouvez voir de mon mur pour l'instant c'est cette ligne creusée autour du champ pour visualiser les fondements. Dans quelques jours, ça aura bien meilleure forme, mais j'essaie de prévoir tout ce que je peux avant de me lancer...

-Et vous avez raison. J'ai toujours eu pour principe d'éviter les risques.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et il remarqua avec quel naturel elle avait repris le dessus. Quelques heures auparavant, il n'aurait pas parié un cubit sur elle, et voilà qu'elle lui expliquait avec assurance que dans une semaine il pourrait enfin se mettre à travailler sa terre ! À peine le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à la tombe de Laura... et de lui parler, aussi, comme à chaque fois. Des travaux et de leur avancée. De cette petite tombée du ciel qui se prétendait d'une autre civilisation. De toutes leurs questions, et de combien il aurait aimé qu'elle soit avec lui pour tenter d'y répondre, ou pour l'aider à y renoncer.

Il toussota pour cacher sa nostalgie et lui offrit, bourru :

-Le dîner est prêt. Si vous voulez bien, vous reprendrez demain...

-Pas trop tard, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. J'ai pour grand défaut de laisser tomber les choses ou de les oublier si je ne les fais pas vite.


	4. Chapter 4

Woops! La joie des vacances et des résultats des exams m'a fait oublié les jours de la semaine ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Il toussota pour cacher sa nostalgie et lui offrit, bourru :_

_-Le dîner est prêt. Si vous voulez bien, vous reprendrez demain..._

_-Pas trop tard, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. J'ai pour grand défaut de laisser tomber les choses ou de les oublier si je ne les fais pas vite. »_

* * *

_11 mai :_

Comme chaque matin, il s'éveilla alors que le soleil glissait à travers la toile qu'il avait tendue sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, avec le chant des oiseaux. Il s'étira et se leva avec lenteur, alors qu'une odeur inhabituelle lui parvenait.

Étonné, il passa dans la pièce à vivre, puis à l'extérieur.

Une tasse à la main, Anastasia lui fit un signe accueillant en lui désignant la cafetière à ses pieds :

« J'ai fait du café. Vous connaissez ?

-Cela fait bien deux ans que je n'ai plus eu droit à du vrai café, mais oui, je connais, sourit-il en se servant une tasse. Comment avez-vous... ?

-Prévention. J'ai de quoi camper pour une semaine, là-dedans, fit-elle en tapotant ses bagages avec un sourire. Et, si je dois vous avouer que les céréales étaient trop grosses pour rentrer, ça ne coûte pas cher de prendre un paquet de café pour le matin... en plus, ça fait toujours plus accueillant.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, touché par la spontanéité de la jeune fille, et n'osant le lui faire remarquer de peur de la replonger dans de sombres considérations. Il s'assit à même le sol à ses côtés, observant silencieusement le soleil illuminer peu à peu le paysage devant eux, et savoura son café d'autant plus qu'il ne sentait aucunement cet horrible goût d'algue qu'avait pris toute nourriture pour la flotte.

-Quel est votre programme, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il en reposant sa tasse pour se relever.

Anastasia suivit le mouvement et répliqua avec assurance :

-Je compte continuer votre muret, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez, comme matériel, pour voir ce que je peux utiliser et ce qu'il faut que je crée.

Il hocha la tête et lui désigna un coin de la cabane :

-Là-bas, c'est tout ce que j'ai gardé. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de récupérer ce que vous pouvez du Rapace, mais je doute que...

-Le Rapace ?

-Le vaisseau avec lequel je suis arrivé ici.

-Un... vaisseau. Adama vit très clairement Anastasia refréner un mouvement dubitatif, mais finalement elle hocha la tête et son regard devint calculateur. Il est possible que je puisse utiliser beaucoup de cet appareil, Monsieur Adama.

* * *

« Elle te plairait, tu sais. Anastasia. C'est une jeune fille très intrigante, et il flotte encore tant de mystères autour de sa présence ici... j'ai constamment l'impression qu'elle danse sur un fil. Prête à passer du rire aux larmes, du courage à l'abattement. C'est un peu comme toi : je sens que si on l'empêche de bouger, de chercher, de défier, elle s'écroule. Mais après tout, cette existence entière n'est-elle pas un défi ?

Il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe.

-Les travaux avancent bien. Cette petite n'est pas très douée en architecture et construction, mais je dois dire qu'elle se débrouille sacrément bien en ce qu'elle appelle l'agronomie... elle m'a dit qu'elle aurait terminé le muret d'ici à cinq jours maintenant. Je commencerai les plantations à ce moment-là... je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, pour être franc. Il y a des plantes qui poussent ici et font des graines qui ressemblent à notre blé. Selon Anastasia, c'est mangeable, et tant mieux parce que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer vivant de racines et de baies jusqu'à... tu vois.

Nouvelle pause.

-Je pensais planter des fleurs, aussi. J'en ai découvertes de très belles, à quelques kilomètres au Nord d'ici, tu aurais adoré la couleur. Un certain rouge qui me rappelle cette splendide robe que tu avais portée, à l'inauguration sur Nouvelle Caprica...

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Cette planète est fantastique, Laura. Extraordinaire. Elle offre tant de possibilités, tant de vies... cette gamine m'en fait découvrir chaque jour. Chaque jour un peu plus de miracles, de diversité. De vie. Tu aurais vu ta vie reprendre son envol, ici, Laura, si nous n'étions pas arrivés... si tard...

Les larmes envahirent à nouveau sa vision, coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Fallait-il que tu meures pour que nous terminions notre voyage ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la tombe pour y déposer une main hésitante. Fallait-il que je te perde pour que l'Humanité comprenne le cadeau merveilleux qu'était la vie ?

* * *

_13 mai :_

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau.

-Vous croyez ?

-Vous faîtes bien d'utiliser ce terme. Je dois vous avouer que c'est effectivement une croyance... elle soupira avec un sourire et tourna la tête vers lui. Je crois au hasard, Monsieur Adama. Je crois au hasard comme d'autres croient en Dieu, mais dans un sens moins mystique, moins adorateur. Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais comprendre tout ce qui fait ce que nous sommes, ce que ce monde est, et ça me va, parce que le hasard est tellement total, tellement... tellement parfait parce qu'il est tout, que ça me paraît normal que des êtres aussi réduits que nous le sommes ne puissent pas le saisir. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, vous voyez ? Il y a tellement de concepts, de choses que notre intelligence ne peut même pas envisager, c'en est... grisant, je trouve. Et pour revenir au hasard... ça n'est pas mystique dans le sens où je ne vénère pas une entité, mais un concept. Un concept n'a pas de volonté, il est tout simplement, et c'est sa simple existence qui amène à une cascade de conséquences qui, finalement, en particulier, amène à l'Humanité, et à vous et moi assis sur cette pierre en train d'en discuter. En particulier. En très particulier. C'est ça, pour moi, la vie. Une conséquence très particulière du hasard. Et que le hasard ait pu amener à quelque chose d'aussi bien fait, d'aussi perfectible, d'aussi fin... ça, c'est le vrai miracle. Ça, c'est pourquoi il est plus intéressant de faire de la biologie à haut niveau que de la manucure, ou de la sociologie, ou même de la philosophie. Parce qu'en faisant de la biologie, on touche à ce qui est, pour moi, l'essence même de l'existence de... tout. Le hasard.

-Donc vous croyez que le hasard m'a mené ici, sur cette planète, à cet endroit précis, et maintenant ? Et vous par la même occasion ?

-Je crois, et ceci je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Monsieur Adama, que l'être humain doit cesser de se prendre pour le centre du monde pour enfin comprendre l'infime part du hasard qu'il est, et combien il est négligeable face aux forces qui ont mené à son existence. Je crois que ce que nous appelons « hautement improbable » est bien trop centré sur nous mêmes, et qu'en fait l'existence même de l'Homme est déjà en elle-même si hautement improbable qu'à partir de ce point ça ne compte plus vraiment. Je crois qu'il y a plus, Monsieur Adama... tellement plus.

-Mais ce sont vos croyances.

-Les croyances ne sont pas de ce qu'on peut prouver, Monsieur Adama. Le hasard non plus, alors oui, c'est une croyance.

-Mais vous ne croyez pas en une divinité particulière.

-Non. Pas assez parfaites à mon goût. Trop subjectives.

Elle pencha la tête et l'observa en souriant.

-À votre tour, Monsieur Adama. Je vous ai exposé toute ma belle théorie sur les croyances, à vous.

Il sourit à son tour en détournant le regard sur le champ devant eux.

Rempli de ce qu'Anastasia appelait des coquelicots, et qu'elle avait contemplé quelques instants avec surprise, il étalait son rouge glorieux comme une insulte de beauté à la face du monde.

-Je n'ai jamais été satisfait de ce qu'on me proposait, je crois. Je ne croyais pas en les dieux des Douze Colonies. Zeus, Apollon, tout ça... je ne voyais pas le résultat qu'on me promettait. Et puis les Cylons sont arrivés, avec leur Dieu unique, tout entier fait de pardon alors qu'ils venaient en vengeurs... il ne m'a pas aidé non plus. Et puis, un jour...

Il sourit à nouveau, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle la réponse lui venait. Jamais il n'aurait qualifié cet instant de cette manière, mais maintenant qu'Anastasia le forçait à se poser la question, il voyait l'événement sous un nouvel angle.

-Un jour, elle est arrivée, murmura-t-il, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Dans une robe rouge absolument magnifique, elle était rayonnante... vous savez, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, je crois qu'il y a sur cette planète deux choses qui se rapprochent de cette vision. Le lever du soleil, le matin, sur le lac, et le festival de lumière et de vie qu'il entraîne avec lui. Et ce champ de coquelicot, d'un rouge si profond, si vibrant, si vivant que c'en est renversant. La nature ici est extraordinaire, Miss, j'espère que vous le savez.

-Je le redécouvre tous les jours, Monsieur Adama, répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais je vous en prie, terminez votre explication.

Il répondit à son sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers le champ en jouant avec un brin d'herbe, l'enroulant autour de ses doigts.

-Je crois en l'amour, murmura-t-il. Je crois en ce que l'amour peut faire à lui seul, je crois en les miracles que je l'ai vu accomplir. Je crois en sa capacité de lier les personnes entre elles pour les amener à faire des choses dont ils ne se seraient jamais crus capables. Je crois en sa faculté de frapper même ceux qui n'ont jamais cru en lui. Je ne croyais en rien, et _elle_ m'a fait croire... elle m'a fait _la_ croire. Par l'amour que je lui portais.

-Vous ne pensiez pas trouver la Terre, pas vrai ? demanda Anastasia avec un petit sourire.

Il se figea brusquement, et la dévisagea avec surprise, repassant leurs diverses conversations dans son esprit.

-Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment nous avions décidé de nommer cette planète, laissa-t-il tomber. Les autres même ne savaient pas, nous n'étions que deux... je suis le seul, conclut-il, abasourdi.

-Mon cher, je peux vous assurer que là d'où je viens, 7 milliards de personnes savent comment s'appelle cette planète, se moqua la jeune fille en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il faut croire que vous auriez dû déposer un brevet, quelqu'un vous a volé l'idée.

-Ou s'est contenté de la répandre... murmura Adama.

Anastasia sentit un poids très lourd tomber dans sa poitrine et, tout à coup, l'évidence lui sauta au visage.

-C'est impossible... chuchota-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

-Je pensais que nous avions banni ce mot de notre vocabulaire, Miss, s'amusa Bill en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Non, là c'est impossible comme dans « Nous avons des lois qui régissent l'univers, et ce à quoi je pense en brise une bonne partie », répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

-Développez.

-Selon la physique moderne, le voyage dans le temps est impossible.

* * *

_14 mai :_

« Le voyage dans le temps. Cette jeune fille serait issue d'une civilisation qui n'existerait pas encore, et découlerait de notre arrivée... mais selon elle, l'évolution qu'ils ont mise en place au cours des recherches ne correspond pas : nulle part sur Terre on a trouvé de fossiles si proches d'eux et pourtant suffisamment anciens pour être contemporains de ces tribus que nous avions observées en arrivant... selon elle, il y a, à son époque, ou chez elle, je ne sais plus très bien, des faits qui ne collent pas. Sans compter les lois qui, elle le reconnaît elle-même, sont faillibles.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Si je m'attendais à ce que notre civilisation renaisse de ses cendres... je n'en voulais plus, tu te rappelles ? Lee encore plus que moi. Il voulait croire qu'en lançant l'humain sur de nouvelles bases, il pourrait éviter de finir dans le même fonctionnement auto-destructeur. D'après Anastasia, ça n'a pas marché... elle m'a conté de passionnantes histoires à propos de ses légendes. Sais-tu que nos Dieux, nos douze Dieux coloniaux, ont été vénérés ici ? Une entière civilisation leur a été dédiée, et de nombreuses autres s'en sont inspirées. Il y avait une complète mythologie pour expliquer leur existence, et leur comportement... leur culte est depuis longtemps tombé en désuétude, et à présent la multiplicité des croyances est assourdissante. Là d'où vient Anastasia, bien qu'une grande partie de la population se soit très récemment tournée vers l'athéisme, on loue traditionnellement un Dieu unique, doté de miséricorde, un Dieu d'amour et de pardon. Un Dieu étrangement cylon... tu y crois, toi ? À une telle similitude dans nos deux histoires, à des centaines de milliers d'années d'écart ?

Il eut une pause.

-Bien sûr, tu ne t'attarderais pas à de tels détails, toi. Tu _croirais_. Par tous les Dieux, te suivre toi quand tu croyais, ça me manque. Croire me manque. Croire en toi, encore plus. _Tu_ me manques, Laura. Tellement... »


	5. Chapter 5

Huhuhu. Je vais arrêter de promettre des trucs, je crois x) L'effet vacances?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Il eut une pause._

_-Bien sûr, tu ne t'attarderais pas à de tels détails, toi. Tu _croirais_. Par tous les Dieux, te suivre toi quand tu croyais, ça me manque. Croire me manque. Croire en toi, encore plus. _Tu_ me manques, Laura. Tellement... »_

* * *

_19 mai :_

Anastasia fixa son installation d'un regard critique. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, à vrai dire, mais l'ensemble tenait, et, au vu de ses capacités d'architecte, c'était déjà beaucoup. Surtout avec la pluie.

Elle planta rapidement deux autres poteaux, et étendit le reste du grillage qu'elle avait constitué à partir des fils électriques du Rapace. Avec un claquement de langue satisfait, elle s'empressa d'aller chercher sa monture pour la lâcher dans l'enclos ainsi aménagé, riant de la voir s'ébrouer avant de se rouler.

Pensive, elle s'accouda à la barrière de bois pour observer, près de la cabane, la silhouette d'Adama qui s'éloignait.

L'homme avait ce rituel. Chaque après-midi, il disparaissait pendant au moins deux heures, parfois plus, et revenait, toujours avant le coucher du soleil, toute la tristesse du monde sur les épaules.

Elle n'avait jamais connu de deuil. Même à présent que son monde entier avait disparu en un claquement de doigts, elle ne réalisait pas cette disparition. En un sens, c'était trop gros. Toute une réalité qui s'effondrait... elle n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de proche. La douleur n'avait jamais été unique, précise, constante.

Elle ne savait pas ce que l'homme pouvait ressentir et, surtout, elle ne savait pas si son comportement était normal, ou s'il n'y avait pas de comportement normal dans ces cas-là.

Elle avait peu vécu, globalement. Elle était jeune, très jeune, et elle n'avait jamais connu de situations extrêmes... si lui disait vrai, Adama avait non seulement vécu, mais surtout était passé par des épreuves extraordinaires, qui l'avaient amené à réfléchir, à repenser son système de valeurs.

Quelque part, Anastasia possédait des convictions mais ne les épaulait que par de la théorie et du savoir abstrait. Lui avait confronté les siennes à la vraie vie, et peut-être que c'était ça qui comptait.

Peut-être que ses grands discours sur le hasard ne valaient pas si cher face à sa tranquille assurance à propos de l'amour.

* * *

_19 mai :_

Adama se hâtait sur le chemin du retour. Il prenait ordinairement son temps, prenait le temps d'apprécier tout ce que Laura aurait adoré sur cette planète, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il était parti plus tard de la cabane, et n'avait pu se résoudre à parler moins longtemps que d'habitude à la tombe.

Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur cette planète, il avait laissé le soleil se coucher alors qu'il se tenait encore à côté de Laura.

Il avait toujours refusé de le faire. Il savait, au fond de lui, que laisser le soleil se coucher sur cette tombe, c'était la laisser partir elle, et il avait toujours eu peur de se laisser sombrer avec l'astre lumineux, de l'autre côté de l'horizon.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il s'était promis, pour Laura, de finir cette cabane.

Une fois la cabane finie, lorsqu'il aurait pu appréhender l'idée de sa mort avec certitude, il serait monté, une dernière fois, sur la colline, et il aurait regardé le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

Et il aurait, tranquillement, traversé le lac de la vision de la présidente pour la rejoindre.

Et pourtant, voilà qu'il rentrait, de nuit, après avoir regardé le soleil se coucher aux côtés d'une tombe contenant les restes de la femme de sa vie.

Perturbé, il accéléra le pas, peu désireux d'alerter Anastasia en rentrant inhabituellement tard.

Anastasia.

Son discours sur le hasard l'avait touché, l'autre jour. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter tout ce qu'elle avait dit, cependant. Il se sentait, étrangement, plus terre-à-terre qu'elle.

Maudits scientifiques, toujours la tête dans leurs éprouvettes, ignorant avec superbe cette réalité qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre.

Arrivant près de la cabane, ruisselant, il eut la surprise de voir la jeune fille debout sous l'auvent qu'il avait consolidé, une tasse de café à la main, guettant.

En l'apercevant, elle eut un hochement de tête grave, dépourvu de sourire, et attendit qu'il la dépasse et rentre dans la cabane pour s'asseoir en tailleur à terre, très droite, tournée vers l'extérieur.

Une assiette l'attendait sur le fauteuil. Il la récupéra et, tout en entamant sa salade, retourna vers Anastasia qui avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, l'une bien à plat, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse de café.

-Comment s'est passé cet après-midi ? s'enquit finalement Adama.

-Bien, laissa tomber Anastasia d'un ton absent. J'ai terminé le muret, vous n'aurez qu'à venir voir demain et me dire ce que vous en pensez.

-Je vous fais confiance, dit doucement Adama.

Ses épaules frémirent, et elle tourna lentement la tête jusqu'à plonger son regard dans le sien. Un éclat ironique dans les yeux, elle répondit :

-C'est étrange, mais j'aurais cru qu'il vous fallait beaucoup plus de temps que ça pour faire confiance à quelqu'un... nous nous connaissons depuis dix jours, Amiral.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son titre. Il en était si surpris -il avait bien senti sa méfiance par rapport à son ancienne fonction- qu'il oublia de la corriger, et préféra répondre :

-Vous n'avez jamais eu ce genre d'intuition, Mademoiselle Simons ?

-Moi, si, répliqua la jeune fille. Vous ne me sembliez pas être fait du même bois que moi, Monsieur Adama.

Soupirant, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, Anastasia.

-De quoi ? La jeune fille semblait sincèrement surprise. Elle but une gorgée de café en le fixant, interrogative.

-De n'avoir pas été là, tout à l'heure.

Les mots en eux-mêmes voulaient dire bien plus, mais elle choisit d'ignorer leur sens profond pour répliquer :

-Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Adama. Nous sommes des êtres libres, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Votre retard n'a pas besoin d'être excusé, et d'ailleurs est-ce qu'on devrait vraiment appeler ça un retard ?

Il sourit avec douceur.

-Je suis assez enfermé dans mes petites habitudes pour appeler ça un retard, Mademoiselle Simons. Et vous m'avez assez vu revenir avant la nuit pour avoir flanché en vous retrouvant seule.

Elle détourna le regard, mais il avait eu le temps d'y voir des larmes. Son dos se redressa encore, et elle répondit d'une voix absente :

-Vous savez, Monsieur Adama, on m'avait toujours dit que le soleil avait un effet considérable sur notre moral. Je n'avais jamais vécu cette différence avant mes dix-huit ans, mais là... là, le soir, il n'y avait plus le mouvement de mes trois frères et sœur pour me distraire, ou ma mère pour discuter sur un sujet quelconque, ou mon beau-père pour raconter sa journée, ou même simplement leur aura pour remplir le vide. Je me suis écroulée, cette année-là. J'en suis ressortie plutôt mal en point, ébranlée dans mes certitudes.

Elle se tut quelques instants. Les bruits de la nuit s'installèrent dans le silence, brutalement interrompus par la pluie lorsqu'elle se remit à tomber, et elle reprit :

-Aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire parce que je ne rentrerai pas vendredi soir pour me plaindre de ma semaine auprès de ma mère. Je ne retrouverai pas leur aura pour remplir mon monde la nuit. Je n'aurai plus jamais leur présence, cette présence dont j'étais devenue dépendante au fil des années...

Ses épaules tremblèrent un bref instant, puis elle s'écroula en larmes.

Bill s'avança jusqu'à elle et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la serra contre elle, la sentant, après un temps d'hésitation, se lover contre lui en hoquetant.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était seule qu'elle devait déterminer si elle pouvait trouver en elle la force de continuer...

Le contact lui rappela Laura. Pas dans sa féminité, ou dans la relation intime qu'ils avaient pu avoir, oh ça non. Anastasia était à un âge charnière, plus vraiment une enfant, pas encore tout à fait une adulte, et jamais il n'aurait pu penser à elle autrement qu'en conseiller peut-être un peu plus expérimenté qu'elle dans la vie.

Non, elle lui rappelait Laura parce que Laura était la seule personne, en dehors de ses enfants, qui s'était permise de s'effondrer en pleurant dans ses bras. Parce qu'Anastasia ne connaissait pas l'homme militaire qu'il avait toujours été, et qu'elle apportait avec elle et sa spontanéité une fraîcheur dont il ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait manqué. Comme Laura, avec ses manières à la fois douces et fermes, ses qualités cachées de leader et son incompétence en matière de protocole militaire, avait su apporter dans sa vie un souffle d'air.

La dernière fois qu'une telle énergie était apparue dans sa vie, il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas le cas ici... mais la fois d'avant, c'était Zak qui la lui avait apporté, et il avait trouvé une fille.

Dix jours, se morigéna-t-il en serrant la jeune fille plus fort. Il la connaissait depuis dix jours, et déjà il s'avouait à lui-même qu'il pourrait la considérer comme sa fille ? Combien de temps avant qu'il n'admette avoir le sentiment en lui pour Kara ? Des mois ? Des années, même. Et seule la mort de Zak l'avait amené à y repenser, à mettre un nom sur cette étrange créature en lui.

Lorsque les tressautements cessèrent contre sa poitrine, Adama desserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille et baissa les yeux sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixaient le vide, et sa respiration était devenue presque imperceptible.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, assez pour entendre la pluie s'arrêter mais voir le ciel rester voilé, assez pour que les premières gouttes de rosée se déposent sur eux. La sentant brusquement frissonner contre lui, Adama murmura :

-Vous voulez dormir à l'intérieur ?

Elle n'avait jamais passé une nuit dans la cabane. C'était un accord tacite entre eux. Anastasia avait compris que le lieu était une sorte de sanctuaire, et elle y avait toujours passé le moins de temps possible. Sa tente était particulièrement étanche et elle n'avait besoin que des provisions, rares, que l'ex-amiral possédait. De plus, la température restait largement suffisante, même en période de pluie, pour que la barrière de murs ne soit pas nécessaire contre le froid.

Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête. Adama n'était pas sa famille. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait, cependant. Peut-être que son aura à lui parviendrait à remplacer, un peu, celles qui lui manquaient tant.

* * *

_21 mai :_

« Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était déjà debout, et elle avait remis son matelas dans sa tente. Elle est en train d'observer les plantes aux alentours de la cabane pour déterminer un plan de culture. Elle s'est à peine arrêtée pour manger. Tu te souviens, quand je te disais que ses capacités en géologie m'impressionnaient ? Eh bien là, c'est encore plus grand. Elle lit les plantes, cette gamine. Elle les observe sous toutes les coutures, et en un rien de temps elle peut tout te dire sur elles. Même pas qu'elle les connaisse d'avance, elle m'a elle-même avoué qu'ils n'étudiaient que très peu les plantes de ces latitudes. D'ici la fin de la journée, elle saura me dire, selon elle, ce qu'il vaut mieux planter ensemble, sur quel type de sol, etc. C'est merveilleux, Laura. L'Humanité qui compte encore sur elle-même, qui ne s'appuie pas sur des robots pour penser à sa place, c'est merveilleux. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

* * *

D'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude, Anastasia refit son chignon d'une main à l'aide d'un stylo. Elle saisit le crayon à papier qu'elle avait ressorti du fin fond de ses affaires et reprit sa trente-troisième fiche, se sentant de plus en plus de retour en classe.

Tout noter._ Diagnose raisonnée_. La voix sèche de son enseignant résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, ainsi que la peine qu'elle avait toujours eue à trouver les mêmes critères que lui.

Et aujourd'hui qu'il n'était plus là pour la contredire, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait vraiment avoir raison.

Recueillant avec délicatesse un des fruits de l'arbuste qu'elle étudiait, elle le glissa dans un des minuscules sacs qu'elle s'était confectionnés, glissant un numéro avec, qu'elle reporta sur la feuille. Elle ferait des tests le lendemain sur ce qu'elle avait ramassé, le but étant de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait cueillir sans se tuer. Avec si peu de moyens, les tests en eux-mêmes n'allaient pas être simples, mais la pensée était étrangement motivante. Comme un défi.

Un défi qui la détournait de ses préoccupations actuelles serait toujours le bienvenu.

Elle releva le regard et fut surprise du niveau qu'avait atteint le soleil sur l'horizon. Adama était certainement rentré, il valait mieux qu'elle le rejoigne...

* * *

_26 mai :_

Elle s'assit devant lui et il lui tendit une assiette qu'elle scruta avec attention.

« Où avez-vous trouvé une salade ? Je croyais avoir pris la dernière hier...

-Je suis un homme plein de ressources, Mademoiselle Simons, sourit Adama en s'installant face à elle.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et piqua la première feuille sur sa fourchette.

-Comment avancent les travaux ? s'enquit-elle en désignant le toit du bout du couvert.

-Bien, répondit l'homme en levant les yeux. J'ai presque fini. Dès que vous aurez les résultats pour les cultures, dîtes-moi, j'aimerais commencer à cultiver dès que possible.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, finit-elle par dire. J'essaie simplement de vous imaginer avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête et une bêche à la main... l'image est plutôt cocasse, je dois vous l'avouer.

-Je n'ai pas la main verte, alors je vous comprends. Heureusement que vous êtes là, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que...

Il s'interrompit en un murmure, brusquement mélancolique. Anastasia lui sourit avec douceur, et se pencha en avant pour envelopper sa main avec la sienne.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin de fouiller pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et revint s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille en lui tendant un cadre. Sans un mot, elle le saisit et prit le temps de l'observer avec attention avant de rouvrir la bouche :

-Elle est très belle, murmura-t-elle.

-Était.

Anastasia se leva et vint s'asseoir à même le sol à ses côtés, appuyant la tête contre sa cuisse. Elle dessina le contour du visage de la présidente du bout des doigts et demanda finalement :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un cancer. Elle était condamnée avant même l'attaque des Douze Colonies.

La jeune fille eut un hochement de tête, et reprit :

-Mais elle avait survécu.

Elle releva la tête à son silence et insista :

-N'est-ce pas ? Vous ne portez pas son deuil depuis plus de quatre ans, pas vrai ?

Il eut un demi-sourire. Maudits scientifiques.

* * *

_06 juin :_

« À quoi pensez-vous ?

Anastasia prit le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau, le regard fixé au loin, avant de répondre :

-J'essaie de comprendre _quand_ nous sommes.

-Vous avez des moyens de déduire ça ?

-Le climat, le niveau des océans, les hommes que vous avez observés à votre arrivée, la faune actuelle... je n'ai pas les niveaux de CO2 ou les critères astronomiques actuels, ce qui serait nettement plus pratique, mais je peux me débrouiller, je pense. Il faut que je continue mes recherches sur les plantes des environs. J'ai déjà remarqué que pour des plantes de la savane elles étaient étrangement préparées à une sécheresse, mais la période entre les saisons des pluies est plutôt dure, alors je ne suis pas sûre que ça veuille dire grand chose. Et puis, je connais mal le pays...

Adama soupira et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche :

-Je dois avoir, enregistrées quelque part dans le Rapace, des vues de la planète que nous avons prises en arrivant.

Anastasia cligna des yeux avant de commenter avec lenteur :

-Ces clichés vous auraient été suffisants pour prouver vos assertions quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Amiral... pas une trace de ville aurait certainement été un sacré argument pour votre théorie, vous ne croyez pas ?

Adama toussota, gêné. Mais les yeux bleus de la jeune fille le dévisageaient, sans agressivité, simplement intrigués.

-Vous êtes une scientifique, Anastasia, finit-il par répondre. C'est votre habitude de raisonner par argumentation. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous convaincre, pas comme vous aviez besoin de le faire à mon encontre. Je suis un pilote. J'ai décidé de laisser une partie de ma vie derrière moi en arrivant sur cette planète, et ça comprend cet objet là-bas que vous avez déjà dépouillé d'une partie de son âme.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers la carcasse du Rapace en fronçant les sourcils, perturbée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

-C'est vous qui m'avez proposé de me servir sur le Rapace, dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Parfois, Anastasia, il faut accepter de laisser certaines choses nous quitter pour pouvoir avancer.

Elle eut un sourire dubitatif qui tordit étrangement sa bouche, et reporta son regard sur le champ face à eux. Ils étaient venus ici plusieurs fois depuis leur discussion sur les croyances, bizarrement conscients de l'apaisement que la vue leur procurait à tous deux.

-Je ne pense pas être prête, dit-elle finalement avec hésitation.

Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle fit après un regard rapide vers son poing refermé sur une poignée de terre :

-Ils étaient mon monde, Monsieur Adama. Je n'ai plus _rien_. Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont des souvenirs... et je ne compte pas les laisser partir de sitôt. Tout est dans mon esprit, maintenant, je n'ai même pas une photo... et croyez-le ou non, mais on m'a trop appris à me souvenir de tout pour que j'oublie.

Elle écarta les doigts et laissa la terre s'écouler au sol, pensive.

-Et ne me dîtes pas que vous avez laissé _certaines_ choses vous quitter.

Il soupira et ses yeux se portèrent sur le champ, devenus lointains.

-Certaines choses... demandent plus de temps.

-Vous pensez vraiment que vous y arriverez un jour ?

-Probablement pas, souffla-t-il.

Il sentit son regard s'embuer et sentit à nouveau cette pudeur si surprenante le pousser à combattre ses larmes. À ses côtés, Anastasia se releva d'un mouvement vif qu'il ne fit que sentir, concentré qu'il était à lui cacher sa peine, mais une main entrant soudainement dans son champ de vision le surprit. Il releva les yeux et croisa les yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

-Allez, dit-elle avec chaleur. Vous allez m'aider à ramasser de ces splendides petites graines... il est temps d'égayer un peu cette cabane.

Il n'hésita que peu avant de saisir la main offerte, oubliant pour un instant qu'il n'avait jamais demandé d'aide à personne.

Elle le tira sur ses pieds avec lenteur et, l'espace d'un instant, ces mains liées devinrent un symbole. Au-delà de leurs doigts entrelacés, ils étaient deux personnes perdues qui s'étaient trouvées à défaut de se retrouver.


	6. Chapter 6

Huhu... c'était une mauvaise idée, le dimanche, hein? Parce que Major Crimes me rappelle la date, habituellement, mais cette semaine j'ai eu l'épisode en retard...

Bref.

Pour l'invité qui a regretté l'absence de Laura... Merci du commentaire, ça m'a vraiment touchée, et à propos de Laura, peut-être que ce chapitre comblera un peu ce manque? N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Elle le tira sur ses pieds avec lenteur et, l'espace d'un instant, ces mains liées devinrent un symbole. Au-delà de leurs doigts entrelacés, ils étaient deux personnes perdues qui s'étaient trouvées à défaut de se retrouver._

* * *

_11 juin :_

Le soleil était timidement revenu, probablement pour quelques dizaines de minutes d'après son expérience. Il leva la tête vers l'astre rayonnant, profitant de la chaleur momentanée qu'il obtenait, et laissa son regard errer un peu plus loin.

Anastasia avançait à petits pas dans la plaine, à quelques centaines de mètres en amont du lac. Elle se penchait régulièrement, recueillant avec précautions de petites coques qu'elle regroupait dans un sac, prête à les planter dans le terrain qu'elle avait délimité un peu plus tôt. Un petit tas de baies, fruit de son travail du matin, trônait sur la table, prêt à être lavé.

L'ombre imposante de son cheval la suivait à quelques pas. Lorsqu'il s'était avéré que l'équidé ne

s'éloignait pas lorsqu'on le laissait sans attaches, elle l'avait sorti de l'enclos et le laissait à présent paître en liberté, jamais hors de leur vue.

Le soleil finit par l'atteindre et elle fit aussi une pause pour profiter de la lumière. Tournant la tête vers son cheval, elle eut un sourire et fit glisser son sac par-dessus sa tête pour le déposer à terre avant de saisir le licol de l'animal. Elle tira doucement, à peine de quoi lui faire faire un pas, puis le lâcha et recula lentement, souriant plus largement lorsqu'il la suivit complaisamment. Poursuivant l'expérience, elle accéléra le pas, puis se retourna et finit par marcher tout à fait normalement, le cheval la suivant en restant à hauteur de son coude, oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Elle s'arrêta, il fit de même, elle repartit, il la suivit.

Le sourire d'Anastasia parlait de lui-même : elle était ravie de réussir ce petit exercice avec le cheval.

Elle commençait à s'attacher à cette vie. Ou, tout au moins, à l'accepter, comme il avait accepté la fuite comme quotidien pour des années.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite photo et sourit à Laura, se promettant de penser à la scène lorsqu'il irait la voir, tout à l'heure.

Oui, décida-t-il en détaillant l'image de la jeune fille qui avait posé une main sur l'encolure de son cheval et observait le lointain, les deux silhouettes dessinées comme des statues dans la lumière particulière de ce jour pluvieux, la scène était de celles qu'il aimait à raconter à Laura. Une preuve de plus que, sur Kobol, il avait eu raison.

_« Every day since then is a gift._

_-From the Gods ?_

_-From you. »_

* * *

_16 juin :_

Le sol devenait plus lisse, moins sauvage, plus marqué par sa présence qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les hautes barrières du champ lui paraissaient déchirer le paysage intact par ailleurs, comme si, alors même qu'il était seul, il avait déjà commencé à transformer la nature pour qu'elle s'adapte à lui, et non l'inverse.

_« I didn't see a garden, I saw a scar. This island had saved my life, and I had done it no service. »_

Il doutait, parfois, que l'Homme soit vraiment capable de changer. Il n'était pas sûr que les grands projets de Lee et des milliers d'hommes et de femmes en quête de paix et de vie plus connectée au monde soient réellement viables. Dans un coin, il avait commencé à retourner la terre pour y planter les graines de coquelicot. Anastasia avait rapatrié de la terre plus riche des bords du lac, et il était presque sûr qu'on pouvait encore voir le trou où elle avait récupéré ce dont elle avait besoin, sans pensées pour l'intervention.

Puis un mouvement draina son attention et il se concentra sur la silhouette qui, vers l'Est, poursuivait, inlassable, son travail de collecte de graines. Il faillit lui faire signe et lui demander d'arrêter, coupable de cette intrusion dans ce monde encore vierge, mais sa main s'arrêta à mi chemin.

Anastasia s'était penchée sur un fruit exactement semblable à celui où elle venait de prélever quelques graines, l'avait observé quelques instants, puis s'était relevée sans toucher au carpe. Elle prit soin de s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de se pencher à nouveau.

Même sa présence paraissait ainsi plus légère, moins invasive.

Plus logique.

* * *

_18 juin :_

Il s'assit lourdement à côté de la tombe, les pieds pendants dans le vide, pensif.

« Les travaux sont finis, annonça-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Le constat lui sembla d'autant plus lourd qu'il était seul à le recevoir et à en peser les conséquences.

-La cabane a une vue sur l'Est, tu aurais adoré. Anastasia et moi prenons le café en regardant le soleil se lever tous les matins, avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Elle fait ses miracles d'agronome, je me contente des travaux simples de la terre. Le toit est en plaques que j'ai récupérées avant notre départ, tu sais, ces plaques que tu avais vues en entrant dans le Rapace ? Tu avais dû te demander si ça n'était pas pour toi...

Il sourit et posa une main hésitante sur les pierres humides.

-Jamais, murmura-t-il. Tu avais donné ta vie pour cette planète, jamais je ne t'aurais privée de son contact. Tu es devenue elle, encore plus que tu ne l'étais lorsque nous sommes arrivés... Pour toi, la terre et les pierres. Pas d'artifices.

Il reprit sa respiration en même temps que le fil de ses pensées.

-Les murs sont en pierre. Anastasia m'a fait pensé à les remblayer, en plus de l'argile, avec de la mousse pour tenir l'ensemble. Ils sont solides, ils ne la laisseront pas tomber de sitôt.

Il avait le cœur lourd, étrangement, et une bile amère dans la bouche.

-Le champ est retourné, les graines semées. Elles donneront cet automne, suffisamment, m'a affirmé Anastasia, pour tenir la moitié de l'hiver. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'elle serait seule pour l'affronter.

Il se concentra sur ses mots, les trouvant de plus en plus malaisés.

-Il y a une chambre, une salle d'eau et un salon. J'ai laissé le sol en terre battue, il n'y avait pas un seul bois de ce pays qui ne soit pas trempé... Non, vraiment, elle y sera bien. La cabane est terminée, conclut-il à nouveau.

Il laissa un temps passer, la main toujours sur la pierre.

-Mais je m'en voudrais de partir sans un mot. Et puis, je voudrais voir ces splendides fleurs rouges qui t'iraient si bien au teint.

Pause.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais m'attendre encore un petit peu ?

Il leva les yeux de ses doigts pour les porter à la tête de la tombe, là où il avait grossièrement attaché deux morceaux de bois en croix, croix comme une barrière contre les bêtes sauvages, ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à affronter dans l'au-delà et, finalement, tout ce qui aurait pu un jour l'altérer elle, comme un symbole de son image, intacte, dans son esprit.

Qu'attendait-il, au juste, il n'en savait rien. La permission d'une morte ? Car elle était morte, ceci, il devait le reconnaître, et admettre que même s'il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il existait bien un lac à traverser pour rejoindre tous ceux qu'on avait perdu (le cas contraire lui paraissait inimaginable. Qu'ils aient eu si peu de temps alors qu'ils s'aimaient tant ne paraissait simplement pas logique. Ça n'avait pas de justification.), il n'en espérait pas pour autant qu'elle serait capable de le traverser à nouveau pour répondre à sa question.

Son regard bleu se perdit au loin, vers les montagnes dont on distinguait vaguement les sommets et derrière lesquelles le soleil, les rares fois où il apparaissait, basculait à la fin de la journée. Pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir à travers la couche nuageuse, l'astre était déjà bas sur l'horizon, et sous peu il lui faudrait reprendre sa route et rejoindre Anastasia... s'il choisissait de la rejoindre.

Au loin, il crut distinguer une tâche rouge, et repensa à ces splendides coquelicots dont la vue ne le lassait pas. À droite, légèrement plus près, il aperçut la tâche sombre de la cabane, mais ne put voir la silhouette de la jeune fille, trop loin.

Un rayon darda brusquement son regard lumineux sur son visage et il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de se tourner vers les montagnes.

La couche de nuage s'était déchirée juste assez pour laisser passer un peu de lumière, et le monde explosa.

Les gouttes d'eau laissées par la pluie reprenaient la lumière et la renvoyaient dans toutes les directions, créant une myriade de bijoux naturels aux reflets vifs. Le champ de coquelicot, malgré la distance, devint un splendide rubis dont la couleur chaude pénétra directement dans le cœur de Bill, l'inondant d'une félicité simple qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vécue.

Il en oublia la tombe à ses côtés, la cabane, Anastasia qui l'attendait et tout ce qui l'avait mené ici. Il n'y avait plus d'avant, plus d'après, simplement l'instant présent et la couleur extraordinaire de ce champ de coquelicots. Il y avait cette vision mouvante d'un rouge profond qui lui donnait l'impression de battre en rythme avec son propre cœur, et le sourire lumineux dessiné par une forme qui brillait autant que le soleil. Il y avait lui, et il y avait cette femme-fleur qui lui adressait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il y avait lui et, l'espace d'un instant, il y eut la présence de Laura comme il ne l'avait jamais sentie. Pleine, entière, parfaite.

Il y eut lui, et puis, il y eut la certitude de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se leva et partit à grands pas vers la cabane.

* * *

« Vous avez vu ce coucher de soleil ?

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti à la vision de ce monde offert.

-On aurait dit que les lumières étaient partout. Ça m'a donné une idée, du coup. J'ai bricolé un peu en vous attendant...

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter à son ton satisfait qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiétée comme la première fois. Elle s'appropriait les choses, les lieux, et il pensa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas eu si tort que ça en déclarant à Laura qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui.

Il frissonna en pensant qu'il s'était inventé des excuses.

Le sourire malicieux d'Anastasia le ramena sur terre et il contempla, sceptique, les fils qui pendouillaient devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Attendez.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et accrocha l'un des fils au poteau de l'entrée, puis elle entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce avec. Finalement, elle connecta les deux extrémités du fil, et vint se placer à ses côtés, au centre de la pièce.

En quelques secondes, quelques timides lueurs apparurent au bout des fils, arrachant un autre sourire satisfait à Anastasia. Au bout d'une minute, une dizaine de petites lumières les entourait, toutes d'une couleur différente.

-J'ai mis la rouge au-dessus de l'entrée de votre chambre, fit-elle remarquer et il sourit, touché de l'attention.

-Où avez-vous trouvé l'énergie ?

-Le soleil n'est pas parti depuis tout à l'heure, et c'était largement suffisant pour faire ça.

Il hocha la tête, une nouvelle fois impressionné par la débrouillardise de la jeune fille, puis prit une inspiration, se décidant brutalement.

-Elle s'appelait Laura.

Anastasia ouvrit la bouche pour une question, puis croisa son regard et la referma. Il s'assit avec lenteur sur une chaise et elle s'assit à même le sol, comme il avait remarqué qu'elle aimait le faire, en tailleur.

-Je l'ai rencontrée quelques heures avant la fin du monde, et les Dieux savent que ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre...

* * *

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que l'énergie solaire emmagasinée par les lampes avait eu largement le temps de s'épuiser, les laissant dans la pénombre de la lampe de survie qu'il avait sortie, et qu'Anastasia n'avait pas une seule fois détaché son regard de son visage. Il avait vu toute la palette d'émotions que son récit avait suscité chez elle, mais jamais elle n'avait cessé de le suivre.

Cette jeune fille écoutait _absolument_. Pour elle, le monde avait cessé d'exister au-delà de ses mots, et rien n'avait eu d'importance à part cette histoire qui se déroulait...

Il se sentait étrangement bien. C'était la première fois, réalisa-t-il, qu'il avait l'occasion de raconter toute l'histoire, du début à la fin, de mettre les choses à plat, avec lui-même et avec la mémoire de Laura.

Anastasia avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posé sa tête dessus. Elle s'était tournée de façon à ce que ses yeux puissent toujours le fixer, et il commençait subitement à prendre conscience de l'intensité de ce regard bleu...

Elle ne bougeait pas, cependant. Il s'était tu -il lui avait tout dit.

Puis une phrase, lancée avec douceur et justesse.

-Vous voulez que je reste dormir ?

* * *

_19 juin :_

Le soleil le réveilla, et il ouvrit les yeux, étonné. Le sommeil était habituellement si dur à trouver qu'il n'était encore jamais arrivé que le soleil se fraye un chemin jusqu'à lui... Il se redressa avec lourdeur, prenant conscience de la fatigue dans ses membres -ils avaient vraiment dû veiller.

Des bruits discrets lui parvinrent de la pièce centrale et il se dirigea dans cette direction, adressant un sourire à Anastasia lorsqu'elle descendit d'une chaise où elle s'était perchée pour le saluer. Elle le prit dans ses bras un bref instant et il se figea, surpris, mais elle s'était déjà retournée vers son ouvrage pour commenter :

« Il est temps de rendre cette cabane un peu plus accueillante, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Elle observait son travail et il prit le temps de faire de même avant de déclarer :

-Vous avez raison, Anastasia. Il est temps.

Dans le cadre fixé au mur, Laura le fixait en souriant.

Et, coincé contre le cadre, un coquelicot étalait ses pétales sur une feuille détaillée expliquant toute sa morphologie.

-Parfois, dit doucement Anastasia en contemplant les croquis, quand c'est expliqué, c'est encore plus beau.

* * *

_03 juillet :_

Deux semaines avaient passé. La tente était toujours dressée à l'extérieur. Elle servait, parfois, lorsqu'Anastasia sentait que Bill préférait être seul. La cabane s'était enrichie de croquis de toutes sortes, et la jeune fille s'était attaquée avec bonne humeur à l'utilisation des tissus qu'elle avait trouvés dans le Rapace pour confectionner des tentures. Le champ était planté, et Bill passait ses journées entre cueillette et visite à Laura.

La tombe lui paraissait plus lumineuse, moins désespérante, depuis ce coucher de soleil. Il n'avait pas changé ses horaires de visite, il continuait de lui parler comme si elle pouvait l'entendre.

« Elle va faire des rideaux, tu sais. Anastasia. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle y tenait autant... il eut un petit rire ému. Elle m'a déclaré que les rideaux étaient l'âme d'une maison. Elle n'a trouvé que des tentures grises, des restes de Nouvelle Caprica, ça a eu l'air de la décevoir, mais je pense aussi qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver autant de choses. Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus... C'est toi qui les avais mis là ?

Il se retourna vers la tombe pour poser sa main sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil qui s'était montré de manière un peu plus persistante ces derniers jours, et sourit, un peu crispé.

-Elle a recommencé à danser. Comme toi. Tu te souviens, je te l'avais décrite ? Prête à passer du rire aux larmes... la liste des choses à faire s'est un peu réduite, je pense, et ça lui pèse. Elle a plus de temps pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle a perdu... elle dort dans la cabane, maintenant. Presque tous les soirs. J'ai l'impression qu'elle comme moi en avons besoin...

Il revint alors que le soleil était déjà passé de l'autre côté des montagnes. Le ciel était encore lumineux, si bien qu'il put voir la silhouette du cheval dans l'eau du lac, avant de distinguer la petite forme humaine, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il dut arriver presque jusqu'à la cabane pour réaliser qu'elle nageait.

Elle plongea alors qu'il s'approchait, et ne tarda pas à remonter avant de se diriger vers la rive dans un crawl paisible.

Arrivée près de lui, elle lui lança quelque chose qu'il identifia comme une pierre en la récupérant. Il l'observa en haussant les sourcils, et elle répliqua en repartant en marche arrière :

« Des cristaux de sel pur. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont ils sont arrivés ici, mais croyez-moi, je sais comment les utiliser !

Elle ramena encore quatre pierres, de la taille d'un poing, puis se hissa sur la rive, trempée. Le cheval la suivit en s'ébrouant joyeusement et elle le caressa en commentant pour Bill :

-Le sel que je trouve dans ces gemmes va me permettre de faire du carbonate de sodium. Avec ça, je peux obtenir de la soude... avec l'huile que je peux récupérer si j'utilise correctement les batteries du Raptor et un peu de patience...

Elle fit une pause et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Je peux faire du savon, dit-elle finalement, et il éclata de rire.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est de la chimie... pas vraiment fine, en fait, avoua-t-elle. Mes collègues le prendraient de haut, mais en attendant je n'ai accès à aucun de mes moyens habituels, alors...

-Je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point vous m'impressionniez, Anastasia ? fit-il remarquer, la voix tranquille.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant, sourire toujours présent.

-Jamais comme ça, non, répondit-elle. C'est gentil.

-Dîtes-moi...

-Hmhm ?

-Les gens, chez vous...

-Eh bien ?

-Ils sont tous comme vous ?

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de son passé depuis longtemps. Elle ne se vexa pas, ne se ferma pas. Elle choisit plutôt de considérer la question, et répliqua :

-Dans quel sens ? Et pourquoi demandez-vous ça ?

-Je veux dire, est-ce que l'Humanité en entier fonctionne comme vous le faîtes, à redécouvrir à quel point son monde est extraordinaire tous les jours, inventive, ouverte ?

Elle eut un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

-Non, Bill, loin de là... j'y crois encore, une partie de la planète a déjà commencé à s'orienter dans cette direction, mais nous sommes si nombreux... les pays les plus riches s'enferment dans leurs faux problèmes, les plus pauvres développent leur haine...

-C'est ce que nous avons donné, soupira Bill. À ce prix-là, Anastasia... croyez-vous que nous ayons fait la bonne décision quand nous avons décidé de survivre ?

Elle le fixa avec acuité.

-_Vous_ n'avez pas fait le choix de survivre, dit-elle. Nous sommes des animaux. Il est écrit dans nos gènes que nous tenterons de survivre, quel qu'en soit le prix... ce n'est pas à nous de décider si nous avons la valeur nécessaire, ou le droit, de rester. C'est la sélection, c'est la _vie_... et puis, dit-elle avec un sourire, qui sait si ce que j'ai vécu va se répéter ? Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir l'espoir que, peut-être, un jour, à force d'essais, l'humain réussira à grandir ?

Il sourit.

-J'aime bien votre façon de penser, déclara-t-il, et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la cabane, ses pierres à la main.


	7. Chapter 7

OH MON DIEU!

Dimanche et j'y ai pensé! Sortez les moufles, demain il neige.

Cela étant, j'arrête de vous ennuyer ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Il sourit._

_-J'aime bien votre façon de penser, déclara-t-il, et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la cabane, ses pierres à la main._

* * *

La pluie était revenue. Plus tenace, moins fine qu'auparavant.

Anastasia ne sortit pas, ce jour-là. Elle ramena le cheval sous l'abri, devant la cabane, et travailla sur des mélanges, observant des récipients, tentant des expériences, notant tous les résultats avec attention. Les yeux de sa monture la suivaient avec attention, et lorsque Bill revint de la tombe, il la trouva dans la même position que quelques heures plus tôt, fixant la pluie, un récipient fumant à côté d'elle.

Il s'assit à ses cotés, comme il l'avait fait cette première fois où il n'était pas revenu avant le coucher du soleil, et comme cette fois-là, elle ne le regarda pas faire.

« Elle adorait la pluie. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Ça, et le vent. Elle disait qu'en réunissant les deux, on était protégé de tout.

-Elle n'avait pas tort, fit remarquer Anastasia, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Quand elle... quand elle avait perdu ses deux sœurs et son père dans un accident de voiture, elle m'avait raconté qu'elle était passé pour une folle. Il lui fallait de l'eau, et il ne pleuvait pas, alors elle était allée jusqu'au parc le plus proche et elle avait passé des heures dans un bassin, sous la fontaine. Elle disait que c'était là qu'elle avait compris que l'eau protégeait.

Il ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé à la confession. Le récit même était d'une intimité telle qu'il avait été profondément ému que Laura le partage avec lui. Chose étrange, il n'avait pas pour autant l'impression de la trahir en répétant ses mots à la jeune fille au regard bleu. Quelque chose, dans la maturité qu'on lisait dans ces yeux, lui avait tellement rappelé la Présidente qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de raconter l'histoire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Simplement de la rendre à sa propriétaire initiale.

-Elle a surtout l'avantage de cacher les larmes, dans ces cas-là, dit la jeune fille après un temps. On pleure, mais personne ne le sait, parfois même pas nous. L'eau nous protège même de nous-mêmes, elle nous empêche de faire face. Vous avez remarqué à quel point elle déforme les choses ? Elle les rend moins réelles, plus uniformes, plus douces. Elle protège parce qu'elle ment.

-Elle l'aimait transparente.

-Alors elle se voulait protégée mais consciente. C'est rare. Et courageux.

Il hocha la tête, et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle.

-J'ai peur, Bill.

Il se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils, et elle soupira après lui avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil.

-Cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, de... de découvrir le début de l'Humanité... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux comprendre, dit-elle. Et je peux jouer avec mes substituts d'éprouvette autant que je veux, ou me distraire tant que je peux, mais ça ne réglera pas le problème... Je suis arrivée ici, et le simple principe est hors de ma compréhension. Et c'est terrifiant.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec familiarité, et elle se lova contre lui.

-Je vais vous avouer un secret, Anastasia, dit-il de sa voix basse et rocailleuse.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

-J'ai peur, moi aussi.

-Vraiment ? Et de quoi ?

Il soupira.

-Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, de la mort, déclara-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

-En quoi est-ce étrange ?

-Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelques mois à vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une peur, et c'était la mort... mais pas la mienne. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que Laura meure avant que l'on ne trouve la Terre.

-Vous l'avez fait, pointa Anastasia.

-Exact, et depuis, je n'avais plus eu peur, parce que la mort me semblait un but logique. Je devais construire cette cabane, et puis mourir, c'était comme ça que j'avais tout planifié.

-Mais... ?

-Mais c'était avant que vous arriviez, Anastasia, pour être franc. Vous êtes la jeunesse, l'espoir alors même que vous êtes dans une situation si tragique... vous êtes si pleine de vie, et je ne suis qu'un vieil homme s'accrochant à des souvenirs sans substance.

_« I was not afraid to die. I was afraid of the emptiness that I felt inside. I couldn't feel anything. And that's what scared me. You came into my thoughts, you filled them. It felt good. »_

-Mais avec vous aux alentours, reprit-il, je me sens empli d'un nouveau feu... vous me rendez l'espoir, Anastasia, l'espoir que, peut-être, je n'ai pas fait une erreur en luttant si fort pour amener ces gens ici. Et je ne vous avais encore jamais remerciée pour ça.

Elle eut un bref sourire, touchée, et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

-Mais de rien, Vieil Homme... et ne me forcez plus jamais à vous appeler comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle ensuite.

* * *

_08 juillet :_

Il se réveilla, vaguement groggy, au son de la pluie qui martelait le toit mince de la cabane. L'an prochain, décida-t-il, avant que la saison des pluies ne revienne, il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à retravailler sur ce toit.

Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la pièce de vie, ce qui l'étonna. Était-il vraiment si tôt ? Habituellement, Anastasia était levée lorsqu'il s'éveillait, et la pluie dehors excluait qu'elle soit partie à la poursuite d'une de ses lubies, comme ça lui arrivait parfois.

Quand bien même serait-elle partie, elle ne l'avait jamais fait sans le prévenir au préalable. Ils vivaient dans un environnement confortable fait de règles simples et peu contraignantes, mais ô combien rassurantes.

Presque inquiet à présent, il se leva d'un mouvement rapide et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre, qu'il fouilla du regard, confirmant l'absence de la jeune fille.

L'inquiétude revint lorsqu'il se rappela que, la veille, elle avait choisi de rester dormir à l'intérieur. Le matelas était encore là pour le prouver.

S'aventurant sous l'auvent, il ne distingua pas le cheval, ni la jeune fille.

L'absence de sa monture fut ce qui le convainquit, plus que le reste, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Enfilant une veste avec un grognement, il prit le temps de choisir un pantalon plus adapté et des chaussures fermées avant de sortir sous la pluie, redevenue diluvienne, de l'extérieur.

Il plissa les yeux, mais aucune forme ne se dessina à l'horizon. La jeune fille n'était définitivement pas dans le coin.

Il songea d'abord à la tombe, mais Anastasia ne s'y était jamais rendue. Le champ de coquelicots fut le suivant sur la liste, et il décida, après quelques instants, d'aller vérifier qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, ne serait-ce que pour se donner l'illusion qu'il faisait quelque chose.

* * *

La marche jusqu'au champ n'était pas particulièrement longue, mais la pluie et l'inquiétude eurent tôt fait de la rendre éprouvante, aussi, lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la colline qui la dissimulait à sa vue, était-il épuisé.

Il repéra le cheval en un instant. Tranquillement occupé à brouter, il releva la tête en le sentant arriver. Comme il le connaissait, il ne tarda pas à reprendre son activité, se déplaçant de quelques pas, exposant brusquement ce qu'il avait caché à la vue de Bill.

Le visage d'Anastasia était tordu par la souffrance, et il ne put que noter, en s'approchant à petites foulées rapides, qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle, inquiet.

-J'ai glissé, répondit la jeune fille en désignant sa cheville. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me remettre en selle.

Bill gronda en observant sa cheville. L'articulation était enflée, violacée, et Anastasia étouffa un cri de souffrance quand il posa ses mains sur la zone traumatisée.

-C'est une entorse, confirma-t-il. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir en selle si je vous fais remonter ? Je ne pense pas avoir la force de vous porter jusqu'à la maison, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça, puis tendit les bras vers lui.

-Je suis très déçue, rit-elle alors qu'il la soulevait. Moi qui avais toujours rêvé qu'un beau chevalier viendrait me sauver dans une situation pareille...

-Hey, grogna-t-il en la juchant sur sa monture, je ne suis peut-être pas un prince, mais sans moi, vous seriez toujours en train d'attendre dans la boue, Miss. Un peu de respect.

Anastasia profita de sa position supérieure pour déposer un baiser sur son crâne ruisselant. Elle souriait.

-Je saurai m'en souvenir, dit-elle avant de passer sa jambe droite par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval pour se retrouver à califourchon.

* * *

Il ne leur fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre la cabane, mais Bill n'apprécia pas le temps que la cheville de la jeune fille passa dans cette position. Anastasia ne s'en plaignit pas, cependant, et finalement il put la déposer doucement sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce de vie, avant de confectionner à la va-vite un repose-pied où il percha sa cheville.

Elle l'observait avec un sourire, et allait faire un commentaire, lorsqu'ils se figèrent.

Le long hurlement retentit à nouveau, et Anastasia finit par murmurer :

« Des coyotes...  
La raison pour laquelle ils se situaient tant au sud de leur position habituelle lui échappait totalement, mais, après tout, elle ne se souvenait pas correctement des variations du climat de cette zone du monde. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre le cursus Ingénieur du Sud.

Il se tourna vers elle, haussant les sourcils, et elle s'empressa de lui exposer ce qu'elle savait sur les prédateurs, à savoir pas grand chose.

Elle était plutôt inquiète pour son cheval, à vrai dire. Il restait une proie, une proie que les coyotes avaient bien dû sentir.

Et il fallait que ça arrive alors qu'elle était proprement incapable de le mettre en sécurité.

Bill comprit aussitôt son problème. Il ramena le cheval sous l'auvent et passa toute la matinée à bâtir un abri proche de la cabane, rajoutant même quelques abris pour faire un feu qui éloignerait les bêtes sauvages, Anastasia lui ayant assuré que l'équidé était familier de cet élément.

Ils déjeunèrent d'une énième ration tirée des réserves lyophilisées de Bill, mais bientôt arriva l'heure à laquelle l'ex-amiral se dirigeait habituellement vers la tombe. Il se leva dans un réflexe bien huilé, prêt à partir, puis se figea alors qu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait.

Son regard retomba sur la jeune fille assise en face de lui, et il s'empressa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au cheval, à l'extérieur, pour justifier son mouvement, avant de revenir se rasseoir face à elle, presque honteux d'avoir pu oublier dans quel état elle se trouvait.

Elle haussa les sourcils et il sut qu'elle l'avait percé à jour avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

-C'est l'heure, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix douce.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de cacher à quel point son cœur se serrait au geste.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule. Je raterai ce jour.

D'un point de vue parfaitement logique, il savait pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Ça n'était pas comme si Laura l'attendait, tous les jours à la même heure, de toute façon.

S'il s'attardait de son côté à lui, il était conscient que ne pas se rendre à la tombe serait comme une trahison, à la fois envers la mémoire de la femme de sa vie et envers lui-même, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter une de plus. Pas après toutes celles qu'il leur avait déjà infligées au cours des quatre années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Mais Anastasia avait besoin de lui.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, contra-t-elle d'une voix sèche, très différente de son ton habituel, et un instant elle ressembla étrangement à Laura.

Hormis Laura, peu de femmes s'étaient permises ce ton avec lui au cours de sa vie d'adulte. C'était le ton de quelqu'un qui vous connait, intimement, qui vous comprend. Celui de quelqu'un qui vous respecte, aussi, étrangement.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle continua :

-Je suis tout à fait capable de passer quelques heures ici seule. Lancez juste le feu pour quelques heures, et je sais que les coyotes n'approcheront pas. Je ne crains rien.

-Vous n'avez aucune garantie, répliqua-t-il, cinglant. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne connaissez pas ces bêtes.

-Toutes les bêtes sauvages ont peur du feu, rétorqua Anastasia. Allez-y, je vous dis. De toute évidence, c'est important pour vous. Ne me laissez pas me mettre en travers de votre chemin.

Le hurlement suivant la fit sursauter brusquement, et Adama entendit, à l'extérieur, le cheval s'agiter brusquement, commençant à paniquer.

Si l'équidé décidait soudainement de fuir, Anastasia ne pourrait rien faire. Et il mourrait.

Son regard retomba sur la jeune fille et il plissa les yeux.

La connaissant, elle chercherait sûrement à lui courir après malgré sa blessure, ce qui risquait de se conclure par sa mort également.

Sa décision fut rapidement prise.

* * *

Elle le fixait d'un regard ironique en suivant d'un mouvement nonchalant le balancement de sa monture. Il croisa son regard un instant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit semblant de tenir quelques secondes de plus, mais ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer aussi et elle commença joyeusement :

« Vous avez le pire caractère que j'aie jamais rencontré. C'est votre rang d'Amiral qui fait ça ? Pas l'habitude d'être contredit ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil dans le même temps, l'assurant silencieusement qu'elle avait bien compris, de son récit datant de quelques semaines auparavant, qu'une certaine femme s'était assurée qu'il serait toujours contredit.

-On se calme, soldat, gronda-t-il, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'ironie dans sa voix.

Son sourire se teinta d'indignation.

-« Soldat » ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. J'ai même pas droit à un rang un peu plus élevé ?

-Ah, parce que vous pensez que vous mériteriez un rang plus élevé ?

-Parfaitement, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

-Vraiment ? Et selon vous, alors, _Mademoiselle_, quel rang auriez-vous dû avoir dans l'armée ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instants, sa bouche se tordant comiquement, puis déclara, faussement pensive :

-Dîtes...

-Hm ?

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de rang au-dessus d'Amiral, dans l'armée ?

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur alors qu'il faisait semblant de s'étouffer avant de reprendre son souffle :

-Pardon ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, et retomba quelques secondes dans le silence avant de reprendre :

-N'empêche...

-Quoi ? fit-il, faussement irrité.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Si j'avais dû envisager une carrière dans l'armée, j'aurais fait des études de mathématiques. Avec ça, j'aurais fini mes études avec un rang de Lieutenant, je crois... Méfiez-vous, je ne suis pas si loin d'Amiral !

Il éclata de rire, et elle le suivit après quelques instants.

Ce fut ainsi que, pour la première fois, Bill parvint à la tombe avec un sourire franc aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Anastasia qu'ils arrivaient. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenue de leur destination. La tombe se découvrit sous la pluie et la jeune fille arrêta d'un geste son cheval, l'observant se diriger vers la croix d'un pas lourd.

Elle comprit immédiatement et murmura :

-Je vais attendre un peu plus loin.

Écartant la main droite, elle avait déjà fait faire demi-tour à son cheval lorsque la voix de Bill l'interrompit :

-Venez par là.

Elle releva la tête et hésita. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les enterrements. Qu'elle connaisse la personne ou non, elle finissait toujours par pleurer plus que tout le monde, principalement parce qu'il était rare qu'elle pleure réellement la _personne_ qu'on enterrait. Elle pleurait plutôt le _principe_ de la mort.

Cela marchait de même pour les tombes.

Le fait que dans celle-ci reposait la femme de la vie de celui qui était, au cours des dernières semaines, devenu son monde ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses.

Bill prit une profonde inspiration en attrapant le cheval au niveau de son licol. Il guida l'équidé en douceur jusqu'au pied du monticule de pierres qui protégeait Laura, puis le relâcha, indécis, n'osant pas relever le regard vers Anastasia, désagréablement conscient des larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux. Peut-être pouvait-il les faire passer pour des gouttes de pluie ?

Probablement pas.

L'étape était importante, cela étant. Bill prit conscience qu'en explicitant ce qu'était cet empilement de pierres -même si Anastasia l'avait de toute évidence déjà compris-, en le disant à haute voix à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, la mort de Laura deviendrait réelle. Irrévocable.

Qui, à part lui, était certain de la mort de la Présidente ? Personne. Personne n'avait vu son corps sans vie, touché sa peau si froide, contemplé ses yeux fermés à tout jamais, confirmé que le cœur ne battait plus. Tous savaient, bien sûr, que leur guide était mourant. Que le fait qu'elle ait même vécu jusqu'à toucher leur but était, en soi, déjà un miracle.

Mais personne n'avait appris la nouvelle de sa mort.

Bill se souvint de cette nuit où il lui avait tout raconté. De ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas su retenir, et de celles qu'elle avait versées avec lui, parfois. De ce récit qui l'avait apaisé, calmé, comme si ce qu'il devait à Laura, ce qu'il se devait à lui-même, avait été payé par ses paroles.

Cette annonce n'était jamais que la conclusion de cette histoire. De leur histoire. Anastasia était le témoin dont il avait besoin pour se libérer du poids de la connaissance solitaire du chemin que Laura et lui avaient suivi. La certitude que tout ne serait pas oublié. Son héritage, en quelque sorte, celui qu'il n'avait pu confier à Lee et Kara, parce que, en soi, ils étaient trop jeunes pour en prendre soin.

Anastasia n'avait que vingt-deux ans mais, en un sens, son humanité en avait bien plus, et sa maturité allait de même. Son point de vue scientifique encourageait ce type de partage, consciente qu'elle était de la valeur et de l'importance de la collecte d'un maximum d'informations, d'expériences, pour permettre d'approcher la vérité au plus près.

Il réalisa brusquement qu'en plus d'avoir besoin d'un témoin, il aurait difficilement pu tomber sur personne plus adaptée pour son récit.

Il reprit le licol du cheval, et aida Anastasia à descendre, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les pierres trempées. Il l'installa aux côtés de la tombe, puis, sans lâcher le cheval, s'assit également.

Il se tourna pour lui faire partiellement face, tourné vers la tombe.

-Anastasia, ceci est la tombe de Laura.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle posa une main douce sur son bras, et il comprit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

-Laura, murmura-t-il, s'étonnant de la difficulté inhabituelle qu'avait le nom à glisser sur sa langue, voici Anastasia. Je t'en ai parlé... tu te souviens ?

Il sourit vaguement et posa sa main sur la pierre, selon un geste devenu habituel.

-Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'exercices de mémoire pour te souvenir des noms, toi.

Anastasia n'avait pas enlevé sa main de son avant-bras, aussi sentit-il plus qu'il n'entendit le léger rire qui la secoua quelques instants.

Il retomba dans un silence endeuillé, presque libéré à présent. Comme si cacher cette partie de ses journées à la jeune fille l'avait gêné.

Lorsqu'il devint évident à cette dernière qu'il ne reprendrait pas la parole, c'est-à-dire plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle posa à son tour la main qu'elle avait retirée du bras de Bill sur la tombe et murmura :

-C'est un plaisir, Laura.

Tiré de ses pensées par le son de sa voix, Bill releva le regard vers elle et elle lui sourit avec affection avant de reporter son attention sur la tombe.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé votre Amiral, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

Bill laissa son regard dériver vers la main de la jeune fille, et se rendit compte qu'elle caressait doucement la pierre, apaisante.

-Vous l'avez bien dressé, en tous cas, rit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, lui aussi, et elle lui sourit brièvement avant de redevenir sérieuse en fixant la tombe.

-Si j'ai bien compris, murmura-t-elle, c'est grâce à vous que la race humaine a survécu. Grâce à vous que je verrai le jour, dans plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années. Alors, je voulais vous dire...

Elle se pencha vers la tombe, le regard rivé à la croix à son sommet, et courba la tête en un salut révérencieux.

-Au nom de l'humanité, dit-elle ensuite, je voulais vous dire merci. »


	8. Chapter 8

Ohoho, deux fois de suite! Méfiez-vous, je pourrais commencer à avoir une mémoire!

Pour Ishay Roslin, qui me réclame plus de Laura depuis le début, j'ai rajouté une petite scène à la fin... après réflexion, elle s'insérait très bien dans l'histoire, alors merci beaucoup!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Elle se pencha vers la tombe, le regard rivé à la croix à son sommet, et courba la tête en un salut révérencieux._

_-Au nom de l'humanité, dit-elle ensuite, je voulais vous dire merci. »_

* * *

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'épisode de la tombe. Elle ne revint pas avec lui les semaines qui suivirent, tant que sa cheville l'empêcha de marcher correctement, les coyotes ayant déserté la zone le jour même. Elle resta à la cabane, et travailla sur ses miracles, comme les désignait Bill, ou sa chimie, comme elle s'obstinait à le modérer.

Le lien entre eux s'était trouvé renforcé par cette unique visite. Anastasia n'avait pas exprimé le besoin ou l'envie de revoir la tombe. Le deuil n'était pas le sien, cela elle le comprenait, et Bill avait besoin de s'habituer à ce nouvel équilibre, celui où elle savait tout de lui, ou du moins tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était dans le présent, cela elle le sentait.

Un mois après la visite, elle partit à sa rencontre le soir venu, et il la trouva sur sa route, debout, souriante.

La façon dont elle se tenait lui confirma que sa cheville était remise. Il répondit à son sourire avec franchise alors qu'une vague d'affection l'étreignait. Cette petite... ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés à la tombe, il les chérissait comme la dernière chose qui était véritablement quelque chose de Laura en ce monde.

Il aimait Anastasia. Il aimait ce qu'elle avait de Laura en elle, ce qu'elle avait su réveiller de la plus âgée autour de lui, mais il aimait aussi ce qu'elle était en elle-même, l'esprit vif et curieux, l'humour tranchant, la douceur à propos, la nostalgie parfois, la fraîcheur qu'elle avait apportée dans ce monde neuf où il réussissait tout de même à s'encroûter. Il l'aimait avec bienveillance, comme une fille. Il aimait le fait qu'elle comprenne tant de Laura, tant d'elle-même, mais aussi un peu de lui.

Il aimait l'illusion qu'elle n'appartenait à personne, et qu'elle aurait pu être leur, avec Laura. Ses expressions, le reflet roux de ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus... oui, dans un autre monde, dans une autre situation, il n'aurait pas été si choquant qu'elle soit leur fille et, après ces quelques semaines ensemble, durant lesquelles, mine de rien, il avait eu l'impression que lui autant que la mémoire de Laura avaient laissé leur influence sur la jeune fille, il pouvait même avoir l'impression qu'ils l'avaient élevée à deux.

Le cheval ne la suivait pas, contrairement à ce qui était devenu habituel, plus encore ces derniers temps où il pouvait fournir un appui permanent en cas de faiblesse soudaine d'Anastasia.

Il lui tendit le bras et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle le saisit, glissant son bras gauche sous son coude et posant sa main droite dans le pli de l'articulation, dans cette prise légèrement possessive, extrêmement douce, que Laura avait eue lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à danser pour la première fois.

Il en aurait pleuré, mais, devant l'expression sereine de la jeune fille, choisit plutôt de sourire et de commencer à avancer. Voyant qu'elle suivait sans peine, il lui fit remarquer :

-Vous êtes guérie.

Elle hocha la tête ses yeux brillaient dans la lueur du soleil couchant, légèrement diminuée par la couche nuageuse. Cette dernière paraissait plus fine que lors des dernières heures, et Anastasia soupira de contentement en observant le ciel :

-Avec un peu de chance, ça se découvrira complètement d'ici ce soir...

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous ça ? s'enquit Bill.

Il ne l'avait que rarement entendue se plaindre du temps. Au contraire, elle paraissait comprendre que la saison des pluies faisait partie d'un cycle essentiel à la vie dans cette région.

Anastasia eut un sourire enchanté et répondit :

-Ce soir, si la date a été conservée quand j'ai changé d'ère, ce que je crois être le cas, nous sommes le 8 août.

-Et ? Bill haussa les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Vous verrez, répondit-elle avec mystère.

* * *

Il l'observa, sourcils froncés, alors qu'elle se saisissait de sacs de jute dans la carcasse du Rapace pour les lancer au sol dans un grondement d'effort.

Elle suivit le trajet des sacs et releva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée. Un nouveau grondement, satisfait cette fois-ci, lui échappa en constatant qu'elle était complètement dégagée, puis elle s'empressa de transporter les sacs, les arrangeant en gardant le nez en l'air. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Bill et lui désigna les fauteuils ainsi sommairement dressés :

« Assis, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

Ses instincts de soldat, plus puissants que ceux d'Amiral, le forcèrent à obéir aussitôt, et il demanda ensuite :

-J'ai le droit à une explication ?

Anastasia se laissa tomber à ses côtés, puis gigota quelques instants pour forcer le sac à prendre sa forme. Elle cala sa tête confortablement, tournée vers le ciel, puis déclara enfin avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Le 8 août, traditionnellement, nous fêtons la Nuit des Étoiles, chez moi.

Il haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle pointa le ciel, où s'étalait l'immensité des étoiles, en continuant :

-Pour vous, les étoiles, c'est courant. Banal. Chez moi, c'est fascinant, mystérieux... il existe une croyance populaire qui soutient que, lorsqu'on voit une étoile filante, on peut faire un vœu. La Nuit des Étoiles est le soir de l'année où l'on observe le plus d'étoiles filantes... quand j'étais gosse, mes parents nous installaient au chaud sur des transats, et on passait des heures à compter les vœux.

Il souleva la tête pour l'observer, mais elle arborait un léger sourire, comme simplement nostalgique.

Peut-être avait-elle fait son deuil plus vite que lui.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à observer les étoiles. Effectivement, les prévisions de la jeune fille s'étaient révélées exactes, et ils s'amusèrent à pointer les traits lumineux qui sillonnaient le ciel de temps en temps. La plupart du temps cependant, ils se laissaient gagner par un silence bienfaisant, confortable. Pour un peu, Bill se serait cru à la cérémonie de colonisation officielle de New Caprica, avec Laura à ses côtés, une drogue engourdissant délicieusement ses sens.

Mais aucune substance ne l'empêchait de sentir le froid et l'humidité, ici, et à ses côtés ne se trouvait pas une splendide femme en rouge dont il savait déjà à l'époque qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, mais une jeune fille perdue qui ressassait sûrement ses propres souvenirs.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures, Anastasia se redressa brusquement dans le noir, et avant même de comprendre ce qui arrivait il avait fait de même.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vous ai pas présenté les étoiles, dit-elle, et le choc qui se sentait dans sa voix était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Faîtes-donc, Anastasia, je vous en prie, s'amusa-t-il en se rallongeant.

Elle retomba au sol à son tour, et se rapprocha de lui pour avoir son point de vue.

-Nous sommes dans l'hémisphère Nord, commença-t-elle après avoir collé son épaule à la sienne. Il y a moins de constellations ici... enfin, voici la Grande Ourse, ajouta-t-elle en tendant le bras à la verticale. Cassiopée...

Elle continua avec d'autres constellations, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire l'attention de Bill.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il sentit sa surprise avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-C'est le début du Sagittaire. On ne le voit pas en entier. Pourquoi ?

-Sagittaire... marmonna-t-il, testant le nom sur sa langue.

-Dans votre langue, on dirait peut-être plutôt _Sagitarron_, précisa-t-elle obligeamment.

Il sursauta violemment, et accorda une toute nouvelle attention au ciel.

-Quoi ?

-Cette constellation... murmura-t-il. Elle fait partie d'un ensemble ?

Anastasia réfléchit quelques secondes, puis tenta :

-Elle fait partie des douze constellations du Zodiaque, celles qui ont donné leur nom aux signes astrologiques.

-Quels noms ?

Sa voix était devenue rauque, et il ne prêtait pas attention à la surprise de la jeune fille, concentré qu'il était à rechercher, au fin fond de sa mémoire, la vision qu'il avait eue sur Kobol de la carte vers la Terre.

Sa compagne prit soin de se donner le temps de traduire les noms qu'elle avait en tête avant de lui offrir :

-Ici, on va voir _Leonis_, _Piscus_, _Aeris_, _Gemeni_, un morceau de _Libra_, d'_Aquaria_ et de _Caprica_, et _Virgo_. Il reste _Taurus_, _Scorpia_ et _Canceron_...

Il l'entendit inspirer fortement tout à coup, et sut qu'elle avait fait le lien.

-_Caprica_... répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Caprica comme... comme _votre_ Caprica ?

Il hocha la tête.

-À très peu de choses près, vous venez de réciter les noms des Douze Colonies, Anastasia.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais elle était restée résolument tournée vers les étoiles, les observant comme si elle pouvait leur arracher une quelconque signification.

-Et ces constellations, dit-il après un temps, sont les constellations que nous devions trouver pour trouver la Terre.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que la Terre était une autre planète ? Que celle-ci n'était pas prévue dans vos plans ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il sourit avec bonheur.

-Ça veut dire, murmura-t-il, que la _vraie_ Terre est bien celle-ci.

* * *

« Ça veut dire que tu avais raison, conclut-il pour Laura.

« _Never give up hope..._ »

Il eut un petit rire en détournant le regard.

-Je sais. _Comme_ _toujours_...

Observant la cabane en contrebas, il repensa à la veille. À la façon dont il avait redécouvert les étoiles, bercé par la voix grave d'Anastasia et son émerveillement naïf devant la splendeur des masses gazeuses. À la simple sérénité qu'il avait eue à regarder tout ceci d'en bas, et à réaliser à quel point elle avait raison. Ils n'étaient qu'une poussière, un amas de hasards pas plus improbable que le voisin qui se trouvait profiter de cet instant.

À cette émotion à l'idée que Laura les avait guidés jusqu'à cette chance extraordinaire, par son entêtement, ses certitudes simples mais fortes -_La guerre est finie, et nous l'avons perdue_- et l'ensemble de ces traits qui faisait d'elle la femme dont il était tombé follement amoureux.

En lui désignant les étoiles, Anastasia lui avait rappelé avec bonheur qu'il avait eu la chance de trouver la femme de sa vie.

* * *

_09 août :_

Le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de trouver Anastasia assise juste à l'extérieur de la cabane, surveillant un feu qu'elle tentait de faire réduire.

« Besoin de faire cuire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard concentré, sans lui répondre. Il resta quelques instants à ses côtés, puis abandonna la partie et se releva, se doutant qu'il verrait le résultat de cette nouvelle bizarrerie quelque part dans la journée.

Il vaqua à ses propres occupations pendant la matinée -c'était le jour de la lessive-, observant du coin de l'œil ses activités. Ce fut ainsi qu'il la vit jeter une partie du sel qu'elle avait récolté dans la bassine devant elle, puis y plonger les tentures qu'elle avait dénichées dans le Rapace, plus d'un mois plus tôt. Près d'une heure plus tard, elle retira les tentures et remplaça son eau par une nouvelle où elle prit soin de laisser tomber les baies qu'elle avait ramassées les jours précédents -il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait insisté pour qu'il n'y touche pas. Au bout d'une autre heure, elle retira les baies et les remplaça par les tentures, puis elle retira le tout du feu et chercha un coin tranquille où les laisser reposer.

Elle le rejoignit ensuite au lac, où elle plongea avec délices, ravie de se rafraîchir. Malgré la pluie persistante, la chaleur avait eu tendance à monter au cours des derniers jours... Il lui sourit alors qu'elle se laissait glisser en planche en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil. Lui même s'était laissé tenter jusqu'à avancer jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau fraîche. Sa technique de lessive n'était certes pas très orthodoxe, mais, grâce à quelques manipulations supplémentaires d'Anastasia, le savon dont il disposait était désormais parfumé et lui permettait d'être efficace. En soi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il l'observait avec affection, remarquant que sa cheville n'était effectivement plus du tout enflée, lorsque les circonstances de sa blessure lui revinrent, en même temps que la question qu'il avait alors écartée faute de temps pour la poser.

Il prit soin de replier les vêtements qu'il avait lavés, puis de se diriger vers la rive, ne voulant pas la déranger alors qu'elle était si paisible. Elle le suivit, cependant, et alors qu'ils revenaient à la cabane côte à côte, il demanda d'une voix tranquille :

-Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que vous faisiez là-bas.

Elle haussa les sourcils en sa direction, ce qu'il vit par un rapide coup d'œil vers elle, aussi développa-t-il :

-Le jour où vous vous êtes tordue la cheville. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez près du champ de coquelicots ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

Il se crispa dans l'attente d'une remarque sèche lui conseillant de s'occuper de ses affaires. Anastasia soupira et ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien qu'il crut qu'elle allait juste ignorer la question, mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la cabane et que Bill commençait à déplier les vêtements pour les mettre à sécher sous l'auvent, elle répondit d'une voix douce :

-Je faisais un test.

Elle avait pris sa voix scientifique, nota Bill, qui se contenta donc d'un regard interrogatif auquel elle répondit après un temps :

-Vous m'aviez dit que Laura utilisait la pluie pour... pour lutter contre une émotion un peu trop envahissante. J'ai voulu tester...

Il sourit, compatissant, et tendit la main pour serrer son bras. Elle répondit à son sourire, le regard absent.

Il prit le temps de finir d'étendre les vêtements avant de remarquer :

-Ça ne marche que rarement avec moi. En tous cas, ça n'avait jamais marché avant qu'elle ne me le raconte.

Anastasia hocha la tête, et un sourire franc joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle répondit :

-La douleur m'a vite empêchée de faire des remarques pertinentes, mais oui... il y avait quelque chose.

Il releva le regard vers elle en se penchant pour récupérer une portion lyophilisée de sa réserve, et la posa dans un bol avant de verser une gourde d'eau dessus.

Quelque chose avait bien dû provoquer cette réaction. Anastasia était alors dans une période plutôt calme, où elle semblait accepter sa nouvelle situation relativement bien... de quoi s'était-elle brusquement souvenue ?

Il tendit à la jeune fille sa portion et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre pour manger. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lâcha finalement :

-J'ai laissé... quelqu'un, là-bas.

Il haussa les sourcils, vaguement déconcerté. Il savait tout ça.

-Un petit ami, précisa-t-elle, et il manqua s'étouffer de surprise.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un copain. Il connaissait chacun des membres de sa famille au moins de nom, plusieurs de ses amis aussi, mais jamais...

Sa surprise devait se lire sur son visage, parce qu'elle ajouta :

-Je sais. Surprenant, hm ? Je suis désolée. C'est juste que... vous étiez là, à parler de Laura et de cet amour extraordinaire entre vous deux, et moi, avec ma petite amourette... elle baissa le regard, embarrassée. Eh bien, ça ne semblait pas vraiment très important, termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire : elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

-Mais, l'autre jour... laissa-t-elle tomber, le ton lointain. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et continua : l'autre jour, le jour où j'ai tordu ma cheville, c'était son anniversaire.

Bill pencha la tête sur le côté, et fit remarquer d'une voix rauque :

-Peut-être que ça n'était pas qu'une petite amourette.

Elle releva le regard vers lui et eut un sourire incertain.

-Je crois que je l'aimais, souffla-t-elle, et son ton de regret était tel que Bill sentit son cœur se serrer.

_« When you think you love somebody you love them. That's what love is : thoughts. »_

Il tendit la main pour couvrir celle, plus fine, d'Anastasia, et serra avec un regard compatissant.

-Ça n'avait rien de votre amour avec Laura, murmura-t-elle. Ça n'était pas grand, désigné par les Dieux ou je ne sais quoi...

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel à propos de Laura et moi, interrompit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

-Vous n'en aviez pas le besoin. C'est évident, Bill, que ce qui vous attirait vers Laura était bien plus mûr, bien plus réfléchi, bien plus beau que tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir avec David. Parce que ça avait pris tant de temps pour se développer, parce que vous aviez plus d'expérience, pour tout un tas de raisons dont je ne comprends probablement que le quart, vous avez eu une histoire splendide que je n'ai pas vécue avec David.

-Peu importe, gronda-t-il. Chaque histoire est différente. Ça ne la rend pas plus belle qu'une autre.

Elle sembla soupeser son argument un instant, puis hocha la tête, admettant sa défaite. Il serra une nouvelle fois sa main, et elle lui sourit, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Vous voulez m'en parler ? suggéra-t-il.

Il n'était pas dans son caractère habituel d'agir ainsi. Parler, ça n'était pas vraiment son idée, d'ordinaire. Usuellement, c'était plutôt Laura qui avait poussé, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'_elle_ était celle qui souffrait.

Mais Anastasia était comme ça aussi, entêtée, convaincue de la valeur de la parole, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, et l'encourager à parler maintenant, c'était, en quelque sorte, lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui au cours des deux derniers mois. Lui rappeler que, près d'un mois et demi plus tôt, elle avait écouté toute son histoire avec Laura, et qu'il en était ressorti si libéré qu'il ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Peut-être pouvait-elle admettre qu'il était temps qu'elle aussi soit en paix avec son histoire.

L'heure tournait, remarqua-t-il, et bientôt arriverait le moment où il partait d'ordinaire voir Laura. Mais il ignora la pensée et se reconcentra sur la jeune fille devant lui.

Il n'aurait qu'à rester plus longtemps ce soir, après tout.

* * *

_« Tu crois que les étoiles des Douze Colonies sont là ?_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux verts, grands ouverts dans l'émerveillement que seules pouvaient apporter les étranges cigarettes qu'elle avait partagées avec lui plus tôt, étaient fixés droit au-dessus d'elle, vers le ciel._

_-Je le sais, répliqua-t-il._

_-Tu crois qu'on peut les voir ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_-Même sans le savoir. Tu penses qu'un de ces points est notre soleil ?_

_La fumée qu'elle souffla vers lui le déconcentra un instant. Lorsqu'il reprit sa position précédente, tourné vers le ciel, Laura lovée contre lui, elle commençait déjà à faire effet, et il répondit :_

_-Je pense qu'on peut en choisir un et décider que c'est notre soleil. Personne ne peut nous dire qu'on a tort, de toutes façons._

_-Baltar pourrait, contra Laura en faisant la moue. Il gâche beaucoup de choses._

_-Il ne peut pas gâcher notre étoile._

_Laura prit le temps de la réflexion à ceci, et Bill ajouta :_

_-Il ne peut pas l'éteindre. Il ne peut pas nous empêcher de la voir. Même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble._

_-Ooooooh, soupira Laura, que c'est romantique._

_Bill l'ignora._

_-Laquelle ?_

_Laura releva la tête vers lui il soutint son regard sans ciller._

_Elle finit par glousser légèrement en laissant sa tête retomber sur son torse._

_-Laquelle quoi ?_

_-Laquelle tu veux choisir ?_

_Laura se tortilla pour voir de nouveau le ciel, sans quitter sa place, à moitié étalée sur l'Amiral._

_-Celle-ci, déclara-t-elle, après un instant de réflexion profonde, en pointant une zone de la voûte étoilée._

_-Celle-ci ?_

_-Non. Plus à droite._

_-Là ?_

_-Peut-être._

_-Hum. Tu ne veux pas en trouver une plus pratique ?_

_Laura soupira. Puis :_

_-Regarde..._

_Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce, cette fois-ci, comme si elle était redescendue du nuage de fumée relaxante sur lequel elle était montée. Le ton suffit à ramener Bill sur la terre ferme également, et il pencha la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le visage de la femme._

_Celle-ci tendit doucement le bras vers le ciel, distrayant Bill, qui suivit la direction des yeux._

_Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle montrait._

_L'étoile se tenait dans un coin plus vide du ciel, proche de l'horizon, de sorte que, Bill le supposait, elle n'était visible qu'à cette heure tardive de la nuit, avant d'être effacée par le soleil. Sa position supposait aussi qu'elle était aussi menacée par les deux lunes qui gravitaient autour de New Caprica. Pourtant, à cet instant, comme un pied de nez aux lumières qui s'obstinaient à l'empêcher d'étinceler comme elle l'entendait, elle brillait, éclatante, au point que Bill se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne s'apercevoir de son existence que maintenant._

_-Elle est pratique, pointa Laura._

_L'incongruité de la remarque le poussa à réagir._

_-Elle est parfaite, contra-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers elle._

_Surprise de son ton, elle releva la tête et remonta un peu le long de son corps pour amener leurs visages au même niveau. L'étoile était à présent juste au dessus de son oreille il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur elle. Un instant, les deux images se superposèrent et elle _devint_ étoile._

_Il sentit une paix rare étreindre son cœur. Et l'évidence lui apparut comme gravée au fer rouge en son âme._

_-Je t'aime, sourit-il._

_Il n'attendait pas de réciprocité, et elle ne lui en offrit pas. Simplement, elle sourit, de ce sourire resplendissant qui illuminait l'ensemble de son être, et, pour Bill, éclipsa la lueur de l'étoile dans son dos sans le moindre effort._

Bill sourit à la tombe.

« Les étoiles, la discussion... comment aurais-je pu faire pour ne pas me souvenir de ce moment ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, où le soleil brillait avec force.

-Peut-être avais-tu choisi la bonne étoile, Laura, murmura-t-il en souriant. Peut-être avions-nous simplement rejoint le chez-nous que nous avions choisi. »


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey dearies! J'arrive à prendre le coup de cette histoire de publication régulière, la prochaine fois je publierai juste une fic plus longue pour que ça vaille le coup ^^

Au sujet des connaissances sur lesquelles Anastasia s'appuie dans ce chapitre, elles sont essentiellement tirées de mes cours de géologie (doux lycée) et de recherches complémentaires sur Internet... n'hésitez pas à me signaler tout détail qui vous semblerait faux!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_L'heure tournait, remarqua-t-il, et bientôt arriverait le moment où il partait d'ordinaire voir Laura. Mais il ignora la pensée et se reconcentra sur la jeune fille devant lui._

_Il n'aurait qu'à rester plus longtemps ce soir, après tout._

* * *

_12 août :_

Il l'observa, sceptique, alors qu'elle retirait les tentures de trois jours plus tôt de leur bassine. Les tissus étaient trempés, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ elle avait fait ça.

Elle lui sourit mystérieusement, de toute évidence parfaitement consciente de sa perplexité, et s'employa à tordre les toiles avant de les étendre à l'abri de la pluie. L'eau qui s'en écoulait était rouge sang.

« Vous comptez m'expliquer ?

Elle le regarda, moqueuse.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est drôle, de voir votre cerveau fumer en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Après un instant de réflexion, Anastasia se détourna d'un geste définitif.

Sans répondre.

* * *

_13 août :_

Il lui fallut attendre le lendemain, lorsque les tentures eurent un peu séché, pour comprendre finalement ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Vous les avez teintes ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle releva le regard des papiers étalés autour d'elle, brutalement sortie de ses pensées par son éclat.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle sentit son regard s'éclairer et un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres.

-Et nous avons un gagnant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, avant d'éclater de rire devant son air outré. Oh, ça va, hein, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Il vous en a fallu, du temps, je trouve. J'ai quand même le droit d'en profiter un peu.

Il pencha la tête sans répondre, revenant à la contemplation des tissus accrochés sous ses yeux.

-Je compte sur vous pour les découper et en faire des rideaux, au fait, fit remarquer la jeune fille en reprenant sa lecture. Vous apprenez bien à coudre, à l'armée, non ?

-Non, répondit-il en se saisissant des tentures pour les dresser devant lui.

-Bah, vous apprendrez, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas, releva-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, où la pluie s'était remise à tomber, diluvienne.

-Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, lui signala-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, et elle se justifia en haussant les épaules :

-Vous n'aimez pas qu'elle vous attende.

Et, dans cette simple phrase, Bill comprit qu'elle savait absolument tout de lui.

* * *

_16 août :_

Anastasia se rejeta brusquement en arrière avec une inspiration forte, et il releva aussitôt la tête de son occupation, alerté. Il l'observa alors qu'elle entourait quelque chose sur sa feuille de plusieurs traits, puis reprenait quelques lignes plus haut pour relire ses calculs à la pointe de son crayon.

Finalement, elle poussa un profond soupir en passant la main dans ses cheveux, et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit pensivement, de toute évidence ailleurs. Il eut l'impression qu'elle tentait d'appréhender toutes les données d'un problème particulièrement complexe d'un coup d'œil.

Elle se montrait rarement dépassée par un phénomène quelconque. L'observation, l'analyse, il avait vu, mais cette contemplation passive, cette impression d'impuissance presque indifférente, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment portée. Il y avait une sensation de douceur effacée, de perdition, d'abandon presque, dont il ne savait dire ce qu'elle signifiait véritablement, et qui lui fit réaliser qu'il ne connaissait que peu de la jeune fille, après tout.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

Il se contenta de la fixer avec patience. La façon dont elle se tenait se modifiait déjà, preuve qu'elle revenait à ses sens, et il n'aurait pas voulu interrompre sa réflexion.

Les yeux bleus d'Anastasia croisèrent finalement les siens et elle sourit avec simplicité avant de répondre à sa question muette :

-Je sais quand nous sommes.

-Vraiment ?

Il se souvint d'une discussion, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses paroles, mais, à la lueur de son annonce, ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau impressionné par ce qu'elle savait tirer de son environnement. Existait-il véritablement des traces de l'époque actuelle dans le futur ? Suffisamment précises et uniques pour qu'elle puisse _dater son retour dans le passé_ ?

Il n'hésita que peu avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
-Expliquez-moi.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme cherchant par quoi commencer, puis finit par fouiller dans ses papiers pour en sortir une vue de la planète prise depuis l'espace.

-Nous sommes ici, dit-elle en pointant un endroit de la photo. Les continents sont terriblement similaires à ceux que je connais, ce qui veut dire que nous nous situons à moins de quelques millions d'années de mon époque. Le fait que des humains existent déjà ne fait qu'ajouter à cette déduction.

Elle montra ensuite un point, bien plus au Sud, désignant la totalité de la terre à cet endroit :

-Ça, c'est un continent que nous appelons l'Antarctique. Inhabitable, et extrêmement utile dans le cadre de missions scientifiques. En particulier, le prélèvement de glaces, qui peut nous permettre de déduire les températures moyennes au niveau planétaire au cours des âges, et même de déterminer des périodes au cours desquelles les mêmes variations se répètent.

Elle sortit alors un autre document. En y regardant de plus près, Bill réalisa qu'elle l'avait tracé elle-même.

-Globalement, c'est ce qu'a fait la température au cours des 400 000 dernières années. Vous voyez ces pentes ? dit-elle ensuite en désignant des périodes de temps extrêmement réduites, au cours desquelles la température avait augmenté de près d'une dizaine de degrés.

Il hocha la tête.

-Elles arrivent environ tous les 100 000 ans. D'après les données que j'ai obtenues... vous avez vraiment fait des prélèvements dans les glaces de l'Antarctique ? s'amusa-t-elle soudain.

Il la fixa sans comprendre.

-J'ai des données immédiates, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ce qui me permet d'avoir des conclusions pertinentes, c'est de voir une évolution. J'ai trouvé _ça_, ajouta-t-elle en tirant un papier supplémentaire, dans le Rapace.

Il se pencha par dessus son épaule, plissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Les taux de gaz qui ont permis aux géologues de mon époque de tracer la courbe des températures que je vous ai montrée, répondit-elle. Si je trace cette même courbe avec ces données là...

Elle montra une troisième feuille et entoura une portion de courbe.

-On est à un de ces moments d'augmentation brutale de la température, exposa-t-elle. Juste au début, c'est-à-dire à la fin d'une période glaciaire

Elle entoura les quatre pentes qu'elle avait désignées plus tôt.

-Au vu de l'évolution qu'ont les tribus qu'on a vues un peu plus tôt, je me limiterais spontanément à moins de 450 000 ans d'écart entre mon époque et celle-ci, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je ne suis pas assez calée sur _Homo_, et de toutes façons je ne pense pas qu'on sache assez de choses sur eux, pour pouvoir en tirer quoique ce soit de sûr. Le fait que les animaux que j'ai croisés ici sont étrangement semblables à ceux que l'Afrique connaît chez moi est aussi un point fort.

Elle écarta quelques papiers du bout des doigts, puis releva le regard jusqu'à Bill.

-À partir de là, je manquais de connaissances. Je ne voyais aucun événement particulier, détaché de l'histoire de l'Humanité s'entend, qui puisse me permettre de trouver quelque chose de plus précis... c'est alors que je suis tombée sur ça.

Elle sortit une photo de la pile de feuilles face à elle et la lui tendit. Il se saisit du papier glacé et observa sans commenter, aussi finit-elle par reprendre :

-Cette photo ne vient pas d'ici. C'est un Megatherium, un paresseux géant.

Il secoua la tête.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre.

Elle sourit.

-Je ne sais pas ce que le reste de l'Humanité espérait de vous quand vous êtes monté dans ce Rapace, Bill, mais vous avez avec vous toutes les données que les colons ont pu rassembler sur la Terre en y arrivant. Vous avez des photos de tous les coins de la planète, des animaux, des plantes... il y a des résultats de prélèvements à n'en plus finir, à en faire le bonheur absolu de n'importe quel scientifique de mon époque.

Il se contenta de l'observer. Il ne savait pas plus qu'elle pourquoi il avait ces données probablement Romo avait-il demandé à les faire télécharger dans chaque Rapace encore viable. Au cas où quelqu'un serait un jour capable de les utiliser, peut-être.

Visiblement, c'était le cas.

-Cette espèce, dit-elle finalement, réduit encore nos choix.

Elle souligna les deux périodes glaciaires les plus proches de son époque.

-Les derniers paresseux géants ont supposément disparu lors de la dernière glaciation, mais on ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'ils aient tenu un peu plus longtemps. Les premiers ossements que l'on a retrouvé d'eux avaient environ 150 000 ans, ce qui nous placerait entre ces deux moments.

Elle soupira.

-Et là commence mon problème.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, si votre arrivée doit être comprise dans les événements que je connais de l'histoire de l'Humanité. Je connais une grande différence entre ces deux périodes : à la fin de la dernière période glaciaire, les Hommes ont inventé l'agriculture.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Bill tourna les yeux vers le mur, comme s'il pouvait voir le champ à travers l'obstacle.

-Exactement, dit Anastasia, et il reporta son attention sur lui. Ils ont inventé l'agriculture, et ont commencé, pour la première fois, à se sédentariser. C'est le début officiel de ce qu'on appelle la « culture ». Maintenant, est-ce que vous avez apporté ce savoir sur Terre, ou est-ce que vos savoirs à vous sont tombés dans l'oubli, laissant l'Humanité tout recommencer ? Je ne sais pas. Il me fallait autre chose. Et puis...

Elle désigna la direction de la carcasse du Rapace, là où Bill avait regardé un peu plus tôt.

-Vous continuez à recevoir des informations, vous le saviez, ça ?

Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

-Probablement veulent-ils que vous sachiez où les trouver si un jour... elle sourit. Si un jour vous vouliez revenir vers eux.

Il sourit aussi. L'idée lui semblait si lointaine, d'autant plus maintenant que la jeune fille était à ses côtés, si vaine.

Il n'éprouvait aucun besoin de les revoir. Une sorte de paix s'était installée en lui vis-à-vis de tout cela, une distance créée par les adieux qu'il leur avait fait, comme si la mort de Laura avait fermé toutes ses relations dans le même temps.

Comme si elle avait été son lien au monde des colons.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil et, le comprenant, elle reprit :

-Ils envoient des photos. D'eux, de leur voyage pour trouver une terre accueillante.

Elle prit une inspiration brève avant de continuer :

-Ils ont décidé de rester nomades. Qui dit nomades... dit pas d'agriculture.

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls, fit remarquer Bill.

-Sûrement pas les seuls à choisir cette option non plus. Franchement, qui s'y connaît en agriculture dans votre monde ? Chasser, cueillir, c'est évident. Cultiver, beaucoup moins. Suffisamment pour que peu de colons s'y attellent... suffisamment peu pour qu'on ne retrouve pas de traces de culture à mon époque.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne prouve rien.

Elle sourit, comme peinée qu'il se rebelle, et attendrie dans le même temps, comme si elle était fière qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même.

-Vous avez raison... je connais un détail supplémentaire qui m'a permis de trouver.

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle hésita.

-Il y a environ 150 000 ans, l'espèce humaine a connu une brutale diminution de sa population, si forte qu'elle a failli disparaître. Il ne restait alors que 2000 individus environ. Au vu de la fragilité... particulière de l'humain, un tel chiffre avait de grandes chances de ne faire que diminuer, jusqu'à l'extinction. On ignore encore comment ces individus ont réussi à survivre, à s'adapter, et à donner à mon époque les presque 7 milliards qui peuplent la Terre.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il commençait à comprendre.

-Et si les populations locales, pas ou plus adaptées à ce monde, si bien qu'elles étaient au bord de l'extinction, avaient reçu un apport génétique nouveau, riche de diversité, qui leur aurait permis de produire des individus adaptés ? Et si c'était l'Homme qui avait sauvé l'Homme ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Bill.

-Nous n'avions pas approché les populations locales...

-Ils disent que certains d'entre eux y parviennent. Héra, notamment, semble très douée pour établir le contact.

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment étonné. Les Cylons avaient toujours dit que l'union des deux espèces était leur salut, et, finalement, il avait accepté le fait.

-Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que...

Anastasia hocha la tête.

-Je sais. Simplement... je ne sais pas, je me dis que, peut-être, si vous étiez arrivés si tard dans notre histoire, nous l'aurions su. Il y a deux glaciations, 150 000 ans avant nous, les terrains de recherches sont si rares que rater un tel événement est compréhensible, mais... près de 140 000 ans plus tard, nous disposons de beaucoup plus de données. Nous sommes capables de donner la répartition, l'espérance de vie, les préférences des hommes qui vivaient à cette époque, d'une manière très précise. Si votre arrivée est effectivement à prendre en compte dans notre histoire, alors je la placerait plutôt le plus loin possible de nous.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Alors je ne suis même pas capable de dire si mes premières conclusions sont exactes, rit-elle. Après tout, qui me dit que vous n'auriez pas pu avoir une influence sur l'apparition de Megatherium ?

Elle redevint sérieuse et l'observa quelques instants, un air de regret sur le visage.

-Je ne suis pas très au fait des théories sur le voyage dans le temps, s'excusa-t-elle presque. À part qu'il mène à un paradoxe, je n'en sais pas grand chose, à vrai dire. C'est de la physique trop avancée pour moi.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Elle répondit à son expression, incertaine.

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas si important, si ? suggéra-t-il avec douceur.

Il comprenait, bien sûr. N'avait-il pas lui-même, dans les premiers temps, compté le nombre de sauts PRL qui le séparaient de Caprica ? N'avait-il pas eu besoin de l'objectif irréel de la Terre, quelque part au-devant d'eux, pour recommencer à compter, cette fois-ci à rebours, conscient que chaque saut les rapprochait un peu plus de... quoi ? Un nouveau foyer ? L'amour ? L'espoir ? Le renouveau ? Probablement un peu de tout ça, et même plus, suivant les moments.

-Peut-être pas, admit-elle. Mais être bloquée parce que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre quelque chose, ça... m'énerve.

-Je sais, s'amusa-t-il, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard de reproche moqueur en lui tirant la langue.

Peut-être, après tout, savoir combien de centaines de milliers d'années la séparaient d'un monde qui n'existait plus n'était effectivement pas tellement important.

Peut-être l'important était-il juste de voir le sourire qui, maintenant et ici, venait de fleurir avec franchise sur le visage basané de Bill.

-Je vous aime, Bill, dit-elle avec légèreté avant de se pencher en avant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

_30 août :_

Il la surprit en se réveillant exceptionnellement tôt, ce matin-là. Tôt, et silencieusement, de sorte qu'elle se réveilla bien après qu'il ne se soit glissé hors de la cabane.

Elle sortit à son tour et s'étira avec application sous l'auvent, souriant au cheval qui s'approchait avec un ronflement confiant, et tourna la tête en flattant l'encolure de l'équidé pour chercher à localiser Bill.

Elle repéra un mouvement du côté du Rapace, et prit le temps d'enfiler une veste imperméable avant de rejoindre l'ex-amiral, observant en silence son travail quelques instants.

Les étincelles jaillissaient de tous côtés, accompagnées d'un son strident, alors qu'il maniait avec efficacité une scie circulaire qu'il promenait sur un des flancs du Rapace, découpant de longues lanières recourbées.

Ce qu'il faisait, Anastasia n'en avait aucune idée. Il fallut à Bill plusieurs minutes pour relever la tête de son ouvrage et la remarquer, et il arrêta aussitôt la scie.

Elle déposa un baiser devenu rituel sur sa joue avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Il l'observa d'un regard moqueur, et elle sut ce qu'il allait répondre avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour dire :

-Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, pas vrai ?

Elle gloussa. C'était de bonne guerre.

-Vous me direz ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'il se déplaçait pour commencer une nouvelle ligne.

Il remit son outil en route sans répondre, et elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

* * *

_31 août :_

Il lui avait encore fallu toute la matinée, en plus de la veille, pour obtenir le nombre de lanières suffisant -suffisant pour quoi, elle n'en savait encore rien.

Bill était parti un peu plus tôt voir Laura, et pour un peu elle lui aurait demandé de lui passer le bonjour. La femme était véritablement présente partout ici, que ce soit par la décoration, ou la cabane qui, après tout, avait toujours été son idée, ou même dans la façon dont Bill bougeait dans l'espace lorsqu'il avançait, lorsqu'il _était_. Auraient-ils été ailleurs que sur Terre, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas vu, mais ils y étaient, sur cette planète que Laura avait découverte, et le simple fait qu'ils y existent était finalement un hommage permanent à son sacrifice. Un rappel constant qu'il avait un jour existé une femme suffisamment extraordinaire, aimante et courageuse pour refuser l'inéluctable, refuser l'extinction, et emmener une espèce entière reprendre foi en elle-même dans ce lieu qu'elle appelait sa maison.

L'amour qui liait Laura et Bill était aussi grandiose parce qu'il unissait deux personnes incroyables, en soi. Les sauveurs de l'Humanité, véritablement. Et Bill qui refusait qu'elle se sente diminuée, avec David... toutes ses réticences, tous ses soucis paraissaient bien fades à côté de ceux qu'ils avaient dû affronter ! Bill lui assurait régulièrement qu'elle lui redonnait foi en l'Humanité. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte que cela marchait aussi dans l'autre sens...

Elle fixait, critique, les lanières de métal posées devant elle, à l'abri de la pluie qui commençait à faiblir, signe de l'arrivée imminente de la fin de la saison des pluies.

Selon ses calculs, ils en avaient encore au moins pour trois semaines, durant lesquelles la pluie continuerait à diminuer, régulièrement, calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, ils se réveillent au son du pépiement des oiseaux, non recouvert par le tambourinement des gouttes sur le toit.

En attendant, tout cela ne lui disait pas ce que Bill comptait faire avec ses lanières. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à comprendre avant lui : elle s'était trop moquée de sa lenteur pour se ridiculiser maintenant. L'ex-amiral n'avait pas modifié la courbure des morceaux de métal, mais puisqu'il était parti juste après avoir fini, elle ne pouvait en tirer aucune conclusion. Elle tenta aussi de se souvenir de quelque chose qui se serait passé dans les derniers jours, qui aurait décidé Bill à commencer son projet, mais aucune remarque, aucun détail, ne lui revint.

Haussant les épaules, elle finit par laisser tomber l'idée et se tourner vers son cheval pour reprendre les exercices qu'elle travaillait avec lui depuis quelques semaines.

* * *

« Anastasia dit qu'il ne nous reste que trois semaines de pluie. Il y aura une autre période, plus loin dans l'hiver, mais moins longue, et moins forte. La saison des pluies se concentre vraiment sur l'été, dans cette partie de la planète.

Il sourit en se tournant vers la tombe.

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a encore montré un nouvel animal hier ? Je t'avais déjà raconté comment elle avait déterminé de combien d'années elle avait remonté le temps avec des photos... eh bien, elle a continué à fouiller dans les données envoyées par les autres. Il y en a des quatre coins de la planète, et elle m'a fait découvrir hier une bête très étrange, de l'autre bout du monde, ou presque. Il n'y a que deux personnes sur ce continent, c'est une terre hostile, désertique, et remplie de bêtes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Enfin, pas celle-ci... Anastasia appelle ça un _kangourou_. Tu verrais les bonds qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est fantastique !

Il soupira et renversa la tête en arrière, faisant peu de cas de la pluie qui se déversait sur lui.

-Mais il n'y a pas que les grandes choses qui sont impressionnantes, avec elle. La semaine dernière, elle est tombée sur une photo... je ne sais pas précisément où ça avait été pris, mais elle le savait et... c'était une étendue d'eau, enfin je crois, au milieu d'un terrain complètement blanc. Et l'eau... il y avait deux bassins. Dans l'un, elle était bleu turquoise, et dans l'autre, orange vif. Anastasia m'a expliqué que ce sont des bactéries qui font ça. Que l'eau dans laquelle elles vivent est tellement acide que les vapeurs mêmes qui s'en échappent sont toxiques pour l'Homme. Même dans les conditions les plus extrêmes, la vie arrive à s'adapter...

Il posa à nouveau la main sur la tombe.

-Il y a plus encore de vie sur cette planète que tu ne le pensais, Laura. Plus encore que quiconque ne pourrait le voir. Cette planète, cette Terre, prouve que la vie développe ses merveilles partout.

Il sourit, et sa vue s'embua.

-Même si parfois, elle les reprend trop tôt... murmura-t-il en caressant la pierre trempée sous ses doigts.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint, il aperçut Anastasia alors qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Debout sous l'auvent, les mains sur les hanches, elle l'observa arriver avec un petit sourire, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre en arrivant. Il se secoua à ses côtés, et elle fit un bond en s'exclamant :

« Bill ! Je viens à peine de me sécher !

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, l'ex-amiral se tourna vers elle, et elle comprit directement son intention.

Poussant un hurlement de rire, elle détala à toute vitesse dans la pièce derrière elle alors qu'il s'élançait à sa poursuite. Au vu des dimensions réduites de ce qu'ils utilisaient comme salon, elle se retrouva vite à court d'options mais, pas décidée pour autant à le laisser s'approcher, elle le feinta pour jaillir de la cabane, droit sous la pluie.

Ça n'était plus une histoire de se faire mouiller. Il pleuvait à verse, dehors, elle aurait eu bien du mal à se justifier. Non, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu, une envie de se défouler, de se chercher pour mieux se trouver, comme un symbole de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, lui, le vieil homme en deuil de la femme de sa vie, elle, la jeune fille à qui on avait arraché le début de son existence, tous deux bien décidés à vivre ce qui leur restait.

Dans l'énergie qu'il mit à poursuivre la jeune fille, Bill réalisa soudain que lui aussi suivait cette voie. Que lui aussi s'était décidé à aller de l'avant, de la même manière qu'il s'élançait vers la pluie, sans hésitation, sans peur. Parce que ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de se retenir.

Il y avait une libération, une joie, dans l'air, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour connue. Même avec Laura, les choses avaient toujours été si compliquées... ici, et maintenant, il était libre. Libéré de ses obligations. De son carcan mental issu de trop nombreuses années passées dans l'armée. De celui qu'il s'était imposé à la mort de Laura et qui, il le réalisait maintenant, n'avait vraiment eu de sens que parce qu'il lui avait permis d'être là, et maintenant, à ce moment précis, en train de se jeter sur Anastasia pour s'en saisir et la projeter dans le lac.

Le hurlement de joie de la jeune fille l'emplit de satisfaction, et elle réémergea quelques secondes plus tard, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes fou, dit-elle avec malice.

-Et c'est incurable, rit-il.

Elle inclina la tête, sourit à nouveau et prit son élan pour se jeter à son cou et le faire basculer dans l'eau à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hey!

On approche de la fin: après celui-ci, plus qu'un chapitre! Il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, pour être franche. Je mets simplement en place tout ce qui va se passer la semaine prochaine...

Enjoy!

* * *

_-Vous êtes fou, dit-elle avec malice._

_-Et c'est incurable, rit-il._

_Elle inclina la tête, sourit à nouveau et prit son élan pour se jeter à son cou et le faire basculer dans l'eau à son tour._

* * *

_5 septembre :_

Il revint plus tôt, ce jour là. Comprendre qu'il devait véritablement laisser Laura partir ne signifiait pas qu'il s'empêchait de regarder en arrière, ou qu'il comptait dire adieu à ces séances qu'il estimait se devoir autant qu'à elle.

Il surprit Anastasia en train d'observer les lanières de métal qu'il s'était échiné à découper quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, il avait pu les redresser, et en relier certaines pour en faire un cadre. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire victorieux, et il sut qu'elle avait trouvé.

« C'est un sommier ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Il ne réussit pas à déterminer quelle était la source de sa joie. Le fait qu'il construise quelque chose pour s'accorder un peu de confort, ou la vue que le sommier était fait pour deux personnes.

Parce que la pensée d'avoir de la place ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça, après tout.

Occupé qu'il était à observer la jeune fille rire aux éclats en tournant autour de l'objet en formation, il ne remarqua pas le tas de feuilles près de l'entrée, toutes couvertes de l'écriture fine de sa compagne.

* * *

« Il n'y a pas d'automne, ici, sourit Anastasia.

Il se tourna vers elle, sourcils haussés.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, confirma-t-elle. Il n'y en a pas besoin. C'est une préparation à l'hiver, chez nous... pas d'hiver, pas d'automne, conclut-elle.

Ils étaient réunis sous un arbre épineux Anastasia s'était assise contre le tronc, et, pour lui parler, elle avait relevé le regard du papier sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire.

Il ne demanda pas ce qu'elle notait elle ne le lui offrit pas.

Elle observait pensivement les feuilles, et il devina qu'elle se souvenait d'un de ses cours. D'une autre de ces merveilles qu'elle avait apprises sur la vie.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'automne, finit-elle par dire en revenant à ses feuilles.

Il sourit, mais ne releva pas quelque chose lui disait que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment cherché de réaction, en disant ça.

Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui, à l'instant.

_Ce sont les petits détails qui me manqueront le plus. La façon dont vous compreniez sans que j'aie besoin d'expliquer. Enfin, pour les choses importantes._

* * *

Le tas des pages grossissait pour le protéger d'éventuelles bourrasques, Anastasia avait déposé un galet dessus. Elle passait presque tout son temps à ça, maintenant, à ça, et à jouer avec le cheval. Il répondait à la voix désormais, y compris à celle de Bill qu'elle avait entraîné dans ses jeux.

La voir retourner vers une activité si passive surprenait Bill : il l'avait connue studieuse, mais son but était alors pratique là, il se doutait qu'il avait affaire à l'Anastasia de ses études, l'élève qui étudiait pour étudier. C'était un domaine où elle se trouvait confortable, en maîtrise. Mais il s'étonnait qu'elle ait accepté de revenir à une façon d'agir, de penser qui était tant de ce qu'elle avait été, 150 000 ans plus tard... L'immobilité de la jeune fille était contredite, cependant, par l'énergie qu'elle mettait à son ouvrage, ce qui l'apaisait un peu.

Il s'en ouvrit à Laura, un jour qu'il l'avait laissée plongée dans une écriture frénétique.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais en penser... quand tu te plongeais dans tes papiers comme ça, ça n'était jamais bon signe. Et elle te ressemble tellement que...

Chose assez rare, il s'était placé face à la tombe, ce jour-là. Face à la tombe, et à la plaine, de sorte que, quand la vision des pierres devenait trop lourde, il lui suffisait de relever les yeux de quelques centimètres pour apercevoir la cabane au loin, vers l'Est. Ça n'avait pas été un choix conscient, et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'idée d'Anastasia pour se réconforter.

D'ailleurs, actuellement, l'idée d'Anastasia était plutôt source d'une sourde inquiétude que d'un quelconque réconfort.

-Le retour du soleil ne sera peut-être pas suffisant pour amener tes fleurs à germer, dit-il après un temps. Les graines de céréales n'auront pas de problèmes, mais les coquelicots devront sûrement attendre le printemps. J'ai hâte de les voir...

Il sourit, presque gêné.

-Des projets, dit-il doucement. Des plans pour l'avenir. Je ne peux pas laisser Anastasia...

Il s'inventait des raisons, il le savait. Et il savait, aussi, que Laura l'aurait su.

-Le truc, soupira-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de la leurrer, et lui avec elle, c'est... Elle parle de la vie, Laura, insista-t-il, de la vie et de la merveille qu'elle représente, de la merveille que mon corps représente. Tu te battais si fort pour cette vie. Et moi... moi je ne suis plus sûr de savoir pourquoi je refusais ce que tu voulais avec tant de force...  
Il releva le regard. Sourit à la vue de la jeune fille, assise sous l'auvent, comme en attestait la présence du cheval. Y reprit la force qui commençait à lui manquer si près de son annonce.

-Et si le meilleur moyen de te rendre hommage, c'était de vivre ? Si la cabane n'était pas assez, pas représentative de ce que tu étais ?

_Les cours, tout ça, bien sûr que j'ai dû développer. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait vraiment, les sentiments, tout ça, vous avez toujours tout compris tout seul._

_Peut-être que cette fois-ci vous ne comprendrez pas, mais je ne pourrai pas vous expliquer._

* * *

Il tendit la main, hésitant, vers le cheval, puis tourna la tête vers Anastasia pour vérifier la validité du geste.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle lui retourna un regard totalement neutre.

« Vous auriez fait une bonne enseignante, fit-il remarquer.

Et son cœur ne se serrait plus comme avant à la pensée de son modèle principal sur le sujet.

Anastasia eut un petit rire.

-Je ne crois pas, contra-t-elle. Maintenant arrêtez de détourner la conversation et concentrez-vous.

Il roula des yeux, mais retourna à sa tâche. Tournant sa paume vers le haut, il laissa l'équidé renifler sa main, puis la retira doucement.

L'animal étendit le cou vers lui pour conserver le contact, et il se sentit sourire.

-Parfait, commenta une voix derrière lui, mais il se força à rester tourné, refusant de se laisser déconcentrer. Quand vous souriez, expliqua Anastasia, vous vous relaxez, et vous lui faîtes comprendre qu'il fait quelque chose de positif. N'oubliez jamais ça.

Il garda son sourire et passa avec douceur le licol de l'animal sur sa tête.

En quelques secondes, il avait assuré la boucle, et saisissait la longe. Il se mit en marche, s'assurant que l'équidé ne dépassait pas son coude, puis s'arrêta.

Il lui suffit de se reculer en laissant du mou dans la longe et d'esquisser un geste vers le ventre du cheval pour que celui-ci pivote des hanches. Un cercle complet dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et il le caressa avant de repartir tout droit.

Il remuait les lèvres en avançant, et Anastasia sourit largement en comprenant qu'il cherchait à se remémorer chacun des exercices qu'elle l'avait chargé de réaliser ce matin-là.

_La façon que vous aviez de m'écouter, aussi. C'était extraordinaire. Je ne pense pas que vous savez ce que vous m'avez offert ici, Bill, ce avec quoi je ressors de cette histoire. Vous êtes véritablement une personne fantastique._

* * *

« Je vais partir faire une balade, déclara-t-elle quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils partageaient leur café matinal en regardant la pluie tomber.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa les épaules, et il laissa glisser.

-J'ai du travail à faire sur le sommier, de toute façon, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

-Quand je reviendrai, on pourrait essayer de fabriquer un matelas digne de ce nom ? suggéra-t-elle, et il sourit.

-Je savais qu'on aurait dû trouver des moutons, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais il avait vu son regard se faire lointain.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement en train de...

-Je n'ai pas d'idée, avoua-t-elle. Pour l'histoire des moutons, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont des animaux qui produisent de la laine et peuvent être facilement domestiqués, ici.

-Ah, parce que vous savez comment faire un matelas ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non, dit-elle simplement. Mais j'ai des idées.

_Vous restiez toujours ouvert à tout ce que je pouvais dire. Je vous ai trouvé au fond du trou, obsédé par votre deuil et votre cabane, et pourtant jamais vous ne m'avez ignorée. Vous avez toujours suivi chaque explication comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde... J'ai vu la lumière revenir dans vos yeux avec chaque cours que je retrouvais._

* * *

Son regard tomba sur la tombe à ses pieds.

Elle ne mentait pas quand elle admettait que l'ensemble de cette situation l'amenait à des réflexions dont elle ne savait que faire : la théorie du temps, que ce soit d'un point de vue physique ou philosophique, lui avait toujours paru un sujet fascinant mais bien trop complexe pour elle.

Elle aimait ramasser des fleurs et se sentir utile en plantant des légumes. Elle était faite pour observer le regard des gens à qui elle allait expliquer comment rentabiliser leur terre. Elle était faite pour s'enrichir de rencontres avec des esprits qui ne voyaient pas les choses comme elle, pour être remise en question, pour avoir l'impression qu'elle aidait, pour s'émerveiller, encore et encore, de la perfection qu'était un être vivant. De la pure beauté qu'on pouvait trouver dans la moindre cellule de cette planète, et peut-être même d'autres si on le lui permettait.

Elle n'était pas faite pour essayer de saisir les tenants et aboutissants de l'existence de robots capables d'avoir des sentiments, ou en tous cas d'en être persuadés, et de posséder une part de l'ADN qui codait ses propres protéines.

Elle n'était pas faite pour rencontrer des gens aussi évidemment extraordinaires que Laura et Bill. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle avait l'impression de connaître la rousse à présent, et elle _savait_ qu'elle connaissait l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de la tombe

« Bonjour, Laura, dit-elle doucement.

Elle se retourna brièvement pour observer le soleil sur l'horizon. Elle avait encore le temps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Bill vous a déjà dit, alors peut-être y aura-t-il répétition. Je m'en excuse par avance.

Une profonde inspiration.

-Je m'appelle Anastasia Simons. J'ai vingt-deux ans. Je suis Française, ce qui est une nationalité. Apparemment, le concept vous est étranger. Laissez-moi développer un peu, parce que ça me semble important...

_Peut-être m'avez vous rendue aussi folle que vous, à la fin, mais j'aimerais plutôt dire que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai cru en quelque chose. Vraiment cru, je veux dire. Sans preuve, sans démonstration, sans données scientifiques. J'ai cru en vous, et en Laura. Et même en me raccrochant à mes cours, ce que vous m'avez appris est et restera la plus belle leçon que j'aie jamais reçue._

* * *

Elle lui raconta tout. De l'ONU à la recette de la tarte à la rhubarbe de sa mère, en passant par la Guerre Froide et _Roméo et Juliette_. Elle lui raconta la culture florissante de l'Humanité, les mystères qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à résoudre. La grandeur des pharaons et la fierté des rois de France. Les espoirs de guérir le SIDA et le bonheur simple de lever la tête vers les nuages. La peur du terrorisme et les jeux olympiques. La mythologie.

Elle lui avoua sa jeunesse, dont elle prenait conscience plus que jamais ces derniers mois.

Elle lui demanda de prendre soin de Bill.

_Nous n'avons jamais parlé de musique. Ça me surprend, maintenant que j'y pense. La musique était ma vie. Elle m'offrait des milliers de mondes où je n'avais pas besoin de faire, juste d'être. Elle était suffisante. _

_Votre musique vient directement de votre cœur, et elle n'offre que ce monde-là. Pourtant, je pense qu'elle était suffisante._

* * *

Ils ne parlèrent que peu pendant le repas de midi. Anastasia jetait des coups d'œil à l'extérieur, et il finit par lui proposer :

« Vous voulez qu'on finisse sous l'auvent ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je peux attendre, offrit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils finirent rapidement leur déjeuner, puis Bill se détourna pour récupérer ses chaussures et se préparer à partir.

Il entendit derrière lui la jeune fille sortir de la cabane, et se retourna vers elle.

Il la fixa quelques instants sans comprendre alors qu'elle levait son visage vers le ciel, yeux fermés et sourire aux lèvres. Elle écarta les bras, et tout à coup il remarqua la lumière particulière qui semblait la baigner.

-Anastasia ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à le rejoindre.

Le soleil l'inonda dès qu'il mit un pied dehors. Sans vraiment y croire d'abord, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua alors que les nuages qui avaient constitué leur quotidien au cours des derniers mois avaient presque tous disparu.

Ce n'était pas une éclaircie. C'était la fin de la saison des pluies.

-Chez moi, il y a un proverbe, dit Anastasia, attirant son attention alors qu'il imitait sa position, profitant du soleil sans crainte pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. _Après la pluie, le beau temps._

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il eut l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas que de la météo.

_Vous allez terriblement me manquer, Vieil Homme._

* * *

Il lui fallut plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour arriver jusqu'à Laura. Il tentait de saisir tout ce que le soleil avait remis en valeur en revenant, des gouttes d'eau délicatement en équilibre au bout des brins d'herbe aux oiseaux qui voletaient en pépiant joyeusement.

Et puis, l'astre qui ne se cachait plus martelait son dos avec application lors de sa montée vers la tombe. Il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir choisi cet endroit : lorsque les années pèseraient sur ses épaules plus que ce qu'elles ne faisaient déjà, que ferait-il ? Demander à Anastasia de l'accompagner lui paraissait déplacé, comme si le fait qu'elle n'ait pas réclamé à revenir lui signifiait qu'elle avait été mal à l'aise, ce jour-là.

Il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur sa pensée implicite qu'il comptait toujours être là dans quelques années.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa au sommet de la côte, il oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

La tombe était saccagée.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà, dernier chapitre!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur sa pensée implicite qu'il comptait toujours être là dans quelques années._

_Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa au sommet de la côte, il oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas la vue qui s'offrait à lui._

_La tombe était saccagée._

* * *

Il resta probablement quelques minutes sans bouger, hébété, fixant une pierre qui avait atterri non loin de lui. Puis, soudainement, il revint à la vie et se précipita vers le symbole de la femme de sa vie, et tomba à genoux juste avant de l'atteindre alors qu'une pensée le traversait.

Si les roches ne protégeaient plus le corps, alors...

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour oser jeter un coup d'œil dans la fosse, et lorsque ce fut fait, il se retrouva incapable d'arrêter de fixer la terre au fond du trou.

Et l'absence de corps.

Les coyotes auraient-ils finalement réussi à sentir le cadavre ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Que restait-il de la femme qu'il avait enterrée, plusieurs mois après ?

Les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit le rendaient malades, mais il voulait comprendre. Voir cette tombe détruite, c'était comme sentir son cœur être réduit en lambeaux directement dans sa cage thoracique. Il se maudit d'avoir choisi un emplacement si éloigné d'une présence humaine, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la force de conserver un tel symbole sous ses yeux en permanence. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé un facteur extérieur souiller la dernière chose qui était _elle_ sur cette planète.

Et, finalement, il se laissa tomber en position fœtale à côté de la tombe éventrée, comme vidé.

Il n'était pas furieux. Déçu, peut-être. Il se décevait lui-même dans son incapacité à protéger Laura, même après sa mort. Mais pas furieux. Comme si toute énergie l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux au fond de la fosse.

Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour brutalement réaliser quelque chose.

Se redressant, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, confirmant ses soupçons : les pierres gisaient dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres en partant de la tombe. La croix, elle, avait été déposée sur le côté, parallèle à la fosse. Et le drap dans lequel il avait enroulé Laura ne s'y trouvait pas.

Un animal n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

Il bondit sur ses pieds alors, toute son énergie retrouvée alors qu'une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait pas connue depuis des mois s'emparait de lui.

On avait saccagé cette tombe, fait disparaître ce qui faisait d'elle un symbole, parce qu'on avait _voulu_ le faire. Il y avait une _intention_ derrière cette action si le but n'était pas de le faire souffrir, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il lui fallait un plan, il fallait qu'il récupère le pistolet qu'il gardait encore à la cabane et...

Son cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant. Un instant plus tard, il se précipitait sur le chemin du retour, une seule pensée à l'esprit : si le but était de le faire souffrir, alors quiconque avait commis ce crime se dirigeait vers la cabane... vers Anastasia.

_Oh, au fait... le cheval n'a pas de nom, vous savez. Pas vraiment. C'est dommage, non ?_

* * *

Le cheval était encore dans son enclos. La cabane était parfaitement silencieuse, et il se força à ralentir pour s'approcher sans trahir sa présence. Mieux valait surprendre Anastasia que de la laisser être blessée pour quelque chose avec lequel elle n'avait rien à voir.

Il aperçut un éclat roux et se figea, à présent certain que la jeune fille n'était pas seule à l'intérieur. Hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, il était encore à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée lorsque la forme qu'il avait vue bouger dans le salon sortit en plein soleil et il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Le sang se mit à pulser bruyamment à ses tempes et sa vision se brouilla soudainement. Il eut rapidement la pensée de ce qu'Anastasia lui aurait dit -_deux respirations normales, ou je vous jette dans le lac, Bill_- avant que tout raisonnement cohérent ne quitte son esprit, qui resta concentré sur la même phrase, encore et encore :

_Ça n'est pas possible. Ça n'est pas possible. Ça n'est pas possible..._

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer correctement, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Peut-être était-il finalement devenu fou.

Puis la forme courut pour se jeter dans ses bras et il eut la certitude, absolue et aberrante, que s'il était fou, il voulait définitivement le rester.

«_ Laura._ »

* * *

Il ne parvenait pas à la lâcher. Il n'était pas sûr, après tout, qu'arrêter de sentir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la soie parfaite de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, ou la façon dont son corps se moulait contre le sien comme s'ils étaient deux parties de la même âme enfin réunies, n'allait pas la laisser disparaître, retourner dans le néant où elle avait passé les derniers mois.

« Comment ? finit-il par murmurer contre ses cheveux, et elle recula un peu la tête, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte autour de son cou.

Probablement n'était-il pas le seul à se méfier des conséquences d'une séparation.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Oh, _Bill_...

Et l'entendre prononcer son nom comme il avait cru ne plus jamais avoir le privilège de le faire lui amena, une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux. Il la déposa doucement au sol, effrayé à l'idée que le monde extérieur ne se rappelle à lui, perdu dans des yeux verts qu'il avait passé des heures à mémoriser. Cherchant dans ses traits, dans son attitude, une explication à tout ceci.

Pour l'instant, la seule qu'il voyait était qu'il était devenu fou. Il entendait déjà le rire d'Anastasia -_nous sommes tous un peu fous, Bill, où serait l'intérêt sinon?_-, prête comme toujours à...

Il fut brusquement tenté de se donner une gifle.

-Anastasia... dit-il doucement, son regard perdant un instant celui de Laura pour se poser sur la cabane dont elle venait de sortir.

-Qui ? demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il imita son expression avant de répondre par une question :

-Tu n'as rencontré personne en arrivant ici ? Et d'ailleurs, reprit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-Non, tout était désert, à part... elle fit un signe de tête derrière elle. Bill, c'est un cheval, fit-elle remarquer.

Il acquiesça.

-Celui d'Anastasia, oui, dit-il.

Laura parut prête à poser une question, puis se ravisa, s'étant apparemment souvenue que Bill attendait toujours une réponse.

-Je... je ne sais pas, dit-elle honnêtement. Je me suis réveillée au milieu de nulle part, et puis j'ai juste... je ne pouvais pas rester là, j'ai juste suivi mes instincts, se justifia-t-elle.

Malgré les pensées folles qui virevoltaient dans son esprit, Bill sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tes instincts ont toujours été extraordinaires, assura-t-il tranquillement en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le geste sembla les réveiller tous les deux, et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre, hésitants, timides presque.

Effrayés que ça ne soit qu'un effet de leur imagination, une cruelle farce que leur esprit leur aurait joué.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et soudain ils s'embrassaient, et tout doute qui subsistait dans l'esprit de Bill s'envola immédiatement.

Les Dieux mêmes savaient qu'il n'aurait jamais pu recréer _ça_.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, lentement, les yeux fermés. Ses mains étaient montées se poser sur ses joues, et il caressa ses pommettes du bout des pouces, admirant les courbes qu'il avait apprises par cœur si longtemps auparavant. Elles ne lui rappelaient en rien le visage creux et hanté qu'il avait bercé au bord d'une tombe quelques mois plus tôt, cependant, et il l'observa dans son ensemble en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle portait une robe rouge... non, pas une robe rouge. _La_ robe rouge. Elle remplissait délicieusement le vêtement, comme elle l'avait fait ce jour-là, sur Nouvelle Caprica, et ses cheveux roux brillaient dans le soleil tout nouvellement apparu. Ses yeux verts étaient posés, tranquilles, contrairement au regard toujours un peu vitreux que lui avait donné le cancer dans son agonie. Sa peau était souple sous ses doigts il n'y avait plus trace de la terrible sécheresse qu'avait laissée le traitement dans son sillage.

Elle était en parfaite santé, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Bien sûr, il n'avait véritablement aucun moyen de le prouver un examen médical n'aurait peut-être même pas suffi. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait. Cette femme qui se tenait toujours si proche de lui, cette _Laura_, était sauve.

Cette Laura ne le quitterait pas.

Le train de ses pensées l'effraya un peu, et il se força à revenir dans le présent, à revenir aux yeux verts, aux lèvres souriantes, aux joues pleines.

-Dieux que tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue, le laissant pencher la tête pour s'appuyer un peu sur elle.

-Toi aussi, Bill, répondit-elle. Toi aussi.

Ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre encore quelques instants, puis Laura jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et demanda :

-Est-ce que c'est... ?

-Je te l'avais promise, pas vrai ?

Il l'observa alors qu'elle se tournait vers la cabane, sans pour autant quitter la sécurité de ses bras. Elle engloba son environnement d'un coup d'œil, et commenta :

-Tu t'es bien équipé.

-Anastasia ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, lui rappelant qu'il ne lui avait toujours rien expliqué.

-Tu... de quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement, mal à l'aise.

C'était un miracle un véritable miracle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait conservé...

-Comment ça ? Je suis... elle déglutit. Je suis morte, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, sa gorge se serrant alors que les souvenirs de ce jour-là, et de ce qui avait suivi, repassaient à l'avant de son esprit.

-Dans le Rapace, dit-il doucement. Nous...

Un sanglot le déchira sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, et elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-L'emplacement de la cabane n'était pas encore décidé, finit-il par lâcher.

Et son babillage innocent, léger même, sur le jardinage, et ses projets d'avenir qu'il avait tellement pris l'habitude de faire avec elle alors même qu'ils savaient tous deux que jamais ils ne se réaliseraient, alors qu'elle se contentait d'observer ce monde nouveau et riche, si riche, alors que chaque respiration déchirait un peu plus ses poumons, alors que son cœur ralentissait...

Il s'écroula contre elle, la serrant à lui briser les os, pleurant et riant à la fois, parce qu'il avait tellement, tellement souffert lorsqu'elle était partie, et parce qu'à cet instant elle était _là_, peut-être uniquement dans son imagination, mais par tous les Dieux, elle lui avait tellement manqué...

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus la Présidente des Douze Colonies et le dernier Amiral de la flotte, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus _certaines responsabilités_, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres qui n'auraient pas dû se retrouver et que jamais, jamais elle ne gâcherait une autre occasion de sentir contre elle les battements de son cœur.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir tous les deux, face à la cabane, Laura lovée contre sa poitrine, attentive aux bruits réguliers sous son oreille, le son qui lui prouvait que Bill était là, plus surprenant, qu'elle était _là _aussi...

Pendant un moment, rien ne compta d'autre que de rester parfaitement immobile, baignant dans la présence de l'autre, à se convaincre que le temps s'était arrêté.

Ce furent les pas tranquilles du cheval qui se dirigeait vers eux qui tira Bill de sa léthargie.

-Anastasia, marmonna-t-il avant de se lever, entraînant Laura avec lui.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, mais il sentit sa question alors qu'il avançait vers la cabane pour confirmer par lui-même l'absence de la jeune fille.

Il se retourna finalement vers elle.

-Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle comptait sortir... murmura-t-il. Tu es sûre que tu n'as vu personne aux alentours en arrivant ?

-Certaine.

Il ressortit en tirant sur leurs mains jointes et, après un court instant, se mit en marche vers le champ de coquelicots.

-Bill... tenta doucement Laura au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

Bill lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, à n'en pas douter pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là.

-Elle, hm... Elle est de la famille, dit-il, espérant que cela serait assez. Rien ne traduisait vraiment la relation qu'il avait avec la jeune fille rien ne traduisait vraiment ce qu'elle était pour lui.

La rousse hocha la tête avec un sourire, lui rappelant qu'avec elle, il n'aurait jamais besoin d'expliquer surtout pas cette idée de famille. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et se lova contre lui un peu plus, le gênant dans sa marche, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à s'en plaindre.

Ils arrivèrent au champ quelques minutes plus tard. Laura inspira brusquement lorsque son regard tomba sur les fleurs rouges, attirant le regard de Bill. Il haussa les sourcils, légèrement inquiet de la voir froncer les siens.

-Je... rien, une image, se justifia-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des coquelicots, répondit Bill.

Nouvelle inspiration. Elle ne le regarda pas, cette fois, mais ses yeux se portèrent bien plus loin, au-delà du champ.

Bill suivit sa ligne de mire et plissa les yeux. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'un coup.

Au loin, une petite silhouette noire se tenait au sommet d'une colline. À l'instant où les yeux de Bill se posèrent sur elle, elle sembla s'immobiliser. Puis, lentement, elle leva un bras en l'air et l'agita.

Il sentit ses yeux se piqueter de larmes et ne put que répondre au geste. À ses côtés, Laura fit de même.

Puis la silhouette se remit à bouger, et disparut lentement de l'autre côté de la colline.

Vers l'Est.

* * *

Ils revinrent à la cabane Bill savait ce qu'il avait vu, au-delà des coquelicots, et ne voulait pas tenter de retenir la jeune fille. Avait-elle seulement été là, vraiment ? Avait-elle été tout ce qu'il avait vu d'elle ?

Ou avait-elle été bien plus ?

Laura ne l'avait toujours pas lâché ce fut elle qui remarqua, sur le fauteuil qu'il avait fini par appeler le sien, le mot qui avait été laissé. Elle le désigna à Bill, qui reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Anastasia.

_Il n'y a pas de piège, Bill._

_Elle est vraiment là._

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit les larmes obscurcir sa vue. Laura posa une main sur son bras, inquiète, mais il ne la regardait pas.

Les yeux tournés vers l'entrée de la cabane, droit vers l'Est, il souriait comme il n'aurait jamais pensé sourire à nouveau.

* * *

Ils ne trouvèrent les papiers que plusieurs heures plus tard. Perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient laissé le soir tomber seul leur estomac leur rappela qu'ils avaient toujours besoin de se nourrir pour vivre, et Dieux, songeait Bill, qu'il avait envie de vivre ces instants.

En se retournant vers Laura dont il avait enfin lâché la main, il repéra les feuilles qu'il avait vu Anastasia remplir, jour après jour, ces dernières semaines. Curieux, il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil.

Sous les deux premières feuilles, qui ressemblaient plus à des lettres, se trouvaient des schémas, des plans, des idées. Anastasia lui avait laissé tout ce qu'elle estimait utile pour survivre ici : les techniques de braconnage, quelles plantes utiliser pour soigner une blessure, quand faire les récoltes et comment les stocker.

Il la revit, soudainement, plongée dans ses pensées, écrivant avec application sous un acacia, de retour à une époque où elle n'avait été que savoir.

Elle était tellement, tellement plus que ça, pourtant, cette enfant perdue qui l'avait trouvé, qu'il avait trouvée, aussi, ce début de personne qui ne demandait qu'à devenir plus, et qui en se construisant à ses côtés l'avait reconstruit. Cette jeune adulte au regard soigneusement émerveillé sur le monde, à l'espoir teinté d'amertume, qui l'avait détourné de ses pensées morbides pour le tourner vers le futur et à qui, il l'espérait, il avait enseigné deux, trois petites choses au passage. Cette femme qui s'était penchée à son oreille pour lui présenter les étoiles qu'il connaissait mieux qu'elle, qui s'était acharnée à lui montrer l'univers sous un jour nouveau, plus lumineux qu'auparavant.

Cette enfant qu'il aurait voulu avoir et ne jamais laisser partir.

Il y avait une lettre plus longue, posée au sommet de la pile de papiers qui menaçait de s'envoler à tout instant, mais surtout, son regard fut attiré par le carré plus petit coincé sous la pierre qu'il venait d'ôter. Il le saisit et le parcourut rapidement.

_Je ne vous ai jamais dit, pas vrai, Bill ?_

_Ce que veut dire mon prénom. _

_Il vient du grec qui nous a donné vos Dieux. Ἀνασταιμῶ. Si on en fait un nom, ça veut dire résurrection._

_N'oubliez jamais d'être extraordinaire, Vieil Homme._


End file.
